The Uchihas
by Avery Emmeline
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke cuma anak SMA biasa kalau ia tidak punya dua kakak yang luar biasa gila dan tidak normal. Kedua kakaknya yang merupakan agen rahasia itu sering mengganggu hari-hari normalnya. Sasuke ingin segera menyelesaikan masa SMA nya agar ia bisa terbebas dari "masalah" yang selalu menghampirinya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Apakah ia akan menjadi agen rahasia? SLIGHT SASUSAKU.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Uchihas**_

 _Story by_

 _ **Avery Emmeline**_

 _Disclaimer_

 _ **Naruto**_ _by_ _ **Kishimoto Masashi**_

 _1999_

 _Rate_

 _T_

 _Kenalin, nama gue Uchiha Sasuke._

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE"

 _Gue anak bungsu dari 3 Uchiha bersaudara sekaligus yang paling cakep (kata orang)._

"Kampret, mana lagi tu anak"

 _Gue cuma anak SMA biasa yang (pengennya) menjalani hidup dengan biasa._

"Awas klo ketemu nanti ya tu anak"

 _Tapi, lagi-lagi kedua kakak gue yang semproll tu ngancurin semuanya._

"Ketemu juga lo akhirnya"

 _Semvrol banget kan._

"Woy, _baka otouto_ , pinjem hape lo", ujar Uchiha Itachi, kakak tertua. "Ogah", jawabku kesal. _"Pasti berhubungan sama_ **misi** _nya",_ gue udah tau isi otaknya. "Ayolah, sekali ini doang", rayu kakak _dafuq_ tu. "Kenapa gak pake hape lo aja? Klo lo pake hape gue, terus ada musuh lo ngelacak dan nemuin nomor hp gue gi mana?",bentakku kesel. Uchiha Itachi, si genius #hoekk bukanlah warga negara Jepang biasa. Dia itu anggota—jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa— **CIA**. Iya, lo bener kok. CIA yang di Amerika tu. _Central Intellegent Agency_. Dan posisi nya di sana udah gak bisa di anggap remeh, tinggiii banget. Lebih tinggi dari gunung Fuji bahkan#Oke abaikan. "Udah ya. Gue cabut dulu", kata tu musang sambil nyelonyor minggat setelah ambil hp gue. _"Shit"._

Gue turun ke meja makan dengan perasaan dongkol. Baru selangkah kakak kedua gue menampakan batang idung nya. Sebenernya kita bukan saudara kandung sih. Kita cuma sepupu. Dia tu cewek blasteran. Bapaknya—saudara sepupu ibu gue yang tercinta—nikah sama orang Prancis—mama nya. Tapi mama nya meninggal waktu dia masih kecil—10 tahun. Karena bapaknya yang super duper sibuk, mama gue memutuskan untuk ngerawat dia—1 tahun yang lalu.

Uchiha Misaki—namanya di Jepang, kakak bule gue. Umurnya sekarang 20 tahun—selisih dua tahun mah Itachi yang lebih tua. Hah? Lo tanya kemana dia dari umur 11 tahun—setelah mama nya meninggal—sampe 19 tahun—sebelum mama gue _adopsi_ dia—?. Gue juga gak tau. Dia tu punya sejuta rahasia yang gak bisa lu bongkar apalagi lu tebak. _Of course,_ karena dia juga agen rahasia kayak Itachi. Tapi bedanya, dia bukan agen FBI atau CIA. Dia agen **SSA** , _super secret agent_ , sangat rahasia. Gue bahkan gak tau keberadaan agen macam begituan sebelum setahun yang lalu, dia kasih tau ke kami sekeluarga aja. Tu manusia satu itu adalah warga negara Prancis dan bukan separo-paro coeg! Dia anggota keluarga salah satu bangsawan di Prancis, Blanchard. Dan namanya di Prancis sana adalah Annette Blanchard. Klo lo pada bingung kok tiba-tiba dia jadi bangsawan, sini gue jelasin, ternyata mama bule nya tu punya darah biru. Dan cukup soal kakak misterius tu.

"Yo, _'sup_. Gi mana sekolah lo?", tanya tu bule. "Untuk detik ini _masih_ **normal"** , kata gue sambil menekan kata "masih" dan "normal". "Wakakaka, sante aja", katanya sambil ngaduk susu coklat—favoritnya. _Kriiiiinngggg…. Kriiiiiiiiiinggg…._ , hapenya bunyi. " _Allô_?", jawabnya. " _Bien… Bon travail… Merci_ ", lalu ia menutup teleponnya. "Huft, selesai juga satu misi", katannya lalu lanjut minum susu coklatnya. Annette alias Misaki punya otak yang IQ nya lebih tinggi dari Itachi. Dia mahir beberapa bahasa, ahli taktik, bahkan kadang jadi kayak detektif.

"Udah ya, Sasuke. Gue mau istirahat"

"Hn", jawabku seperti biasa.

Ketika dia lewat di sebelah gue, gue baru nyadar, dia punya kantung mata tipis. _"Dasar agen tingkat tinggi"_. Cewek yang tinggi nya 170 cm itu punya kelemahan, gak bisa masak. Kritis banget kan sebagai cewek—walau tomboy sih.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar di lorong sekolah _Hidden Leaf International High School_ ketika— "KYAAAAAAA SASUKE-SAMA", "AISHITERUUU SASUKE-KUN", "SASUKE SENPAI". Ck, kelar sudah hidupnya, dua kakak semprol dan sekarang fans kampret yang tidak diharapkan. Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka pintu kelasnya, segera menutupnya dan _finish_.

 _Finish?_

Ternyata finish tak semudah itu. "WOIIII, TEME!",teriakan Uzumaki Naruto yang cempreng itu merusak telinganya dalam sekejap.

"Ck, apaan sih, _dobe_?!",bentak gue garang. "Pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut aja",gerutu si pirang cerewet itu. "Bacot. Itu bukan salahku", belaku kesal. _Hell_ ,itu memang bukan salahku. "Siapa suruh muka lo kayak pangeran gitu",si _dobe_ itu ngotot aja. "Mangkanya lain kali—",cerocosan Naruto berhenti setelah melihat _death-glare_ ku dan digantikan tawanya dalam sekejab.

Pelajaran hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa. Membosankan. Bahkan si pemalas jenius Nara Shikamaru sudah menguap berkali-kali. Ya, ini karena kami sudah kelas 3 SMA jadi mau tidak mau harus begini.

KRIIIIIIIINGGGG!

KRIIIINGGGGG!

Melodi indah tiada duanya itu melantun. "Pelajaran sensei sampai di sini saja",tutup Asuma-sensei yang disambut sorakan girang para murid.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan kesal. Gara-gara musang satu itu yang mem-begal motorku pagi tadi sekarang aku jadi harus jalan kaki menuju rumah. Dan yang mengesalkan, kakak laki-laki berambut panjangku itu **sebenarnya** sudah punya motor sendiri! _Mungkin hari ini aku naik bus saja_ , putusku. Tapi ekspentasi tak seindah realita. "Target menuju E" suara seseorang yang kukenal. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan melihat Uchiha Itachi—yang dalam penyamaran. "Sekali lagi, target menuju E" katanya. Dia lalu membalikan badan dan melihatku yang melongo melihat _kerja_ nya itu.

"Sasuke? Oh, kebetulan sekali" _Oh,tidak…._ Aku merasakan firasat buruk. "Ayo naik ke motor. Kau akan ikut dalam misi ini" Itachi menepuk kursi motor _sport_ -nya lalu memakai helm dan menyodorkan helm yang lain kepadaku. _Shit_. Bruuuumm… bruuuuumm… dia menghidupkan mesin motornya. Tapi…tunggu dulu, ini kan motorku! Tidak salah lagi ini motor _sport_ kesayanganku—walaupun nomor polisinya sudah ditutupi tapi, aku mengenali motorku sendiri!. Aku segera duduk di kursi penumpang. "Hei _,baka aniki_ , ini kan motorku"geramku. "Memang"jawab Itachi singkat. "Pegangan! Aku akan mengebut" sebagai agen CIA mahir menggunakan motor—apalagi kebut-kebutan dengan pelaku, bisa dibilang wajib. Lalu Itachi menancapkan gasnya dan mulai mengebut.

"Target menuju C, ganti" suara komando terdengar. Mereka sedang mengejar pelaku toh. "Dimengerti, ganti"jawab Itachi, masih fokus dengan jalanan. "Misa, selanjutnya kuserahkan kepadamu"kata Itachi lagi. Rupanya kakak bule-ku juga ikut. Well, walaupun mereka tidak _sama_ terkadang Misa ikut membantu penangkapan yang dilakukan Itachi dan kawan-kawan—yang jelas menguntungkannya karena Misa nyatanya jauh lebih lihai dan pro dari pada si musang ini.

Uchiha Itachi membelokan motor(ku) dengan tajam. "Hei, hati-hati" protesku yang nyaris terjungkal karena gerakan tiba-tiba Itach—CKIIIIIIITTTTTT… Tiba-tiba Uchiha Itachi mengerem mendadak yang nyaris membuatku terpental. _"WHAT THE…"_ geramku. Bisa-bisa rem motorku soak kalo kayak gini caranya. "Ayo turun ,Sasuke. Target sudah di depan mata" Itachi melepas helmnya. Ck, inilah tidak enaknya mengikuti mereka. MEREKA ITU GILA!

BRUAAKK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh disusul rintihan orang.

Itachi segera berlari mendekati asal muasal suara itu—disusul aku. Dan nampaklah Uchiha Misaki sedang mengunci pergerakan seseorang—yang kuasumsikan target mereka. Itachi—yang mengenakan jas hitam lengkap ala agen CIA, segera memborgol kedua tangan orang itu.

" _Mission_ _Completed_ "seringai mautnya. Tak lama, beberapa agen CIA lainnya mendekat dan membawa pelaku yang terborgol tak berdaya itu. "Misa"panggil Itachi, lalu kedua agen rahasia itu _high five_ bersama. Dan aku? Aku seperti anak anjing di sini. "Kau pulanglah dulu dengan, Sasuke. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dulu" Itachi melempar pelan kunci motorku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku,Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Misaki dan motor _sport_ kesayanganku. "Ayo,Sasuke, kita pulang" Misa memakai helm dan menaiki motorku itu. Motor yang malang. Sedangkan aku mengerutu. Ini motorku dan kenapa malah dia yang mengendarainya. Lalu aku memakai helm dan menduduki kursi penumpang dengan ogah-ogahan. Aku jadi seperti anak kecil yang diantar kakak perempuannya dengan motor _sport_. Dan mungkin aku melupakan fakta bahwa Misa,kakakku, juga suka mengebut.

CKIIIIIIIITTTTT…

Uchiha Misaki mengerem motor(ku) itu dengan brutal tepat di depan rumah kami. Keluarga sinting. Aku heran mengapa aku lahir di tengah keluarga _absurd_ ini. Tapi, aku bersyukur setidaknya aku masih **_belum_** berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa atas kelakuan kedua kakak gilaku ini. "Ck, aku lapar" gerutu Misa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Minum saja susu coklatmu seperti biasanya" jawabku, ketus. "Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Misaki bertanya setelah melihatku menaiki tangga, dengan keras. "Kamar" jawabku singkat. "Aku lelah" lanjutku dengan sarkastik. Cewek bule itu hanya mangut-mangut saja lalu menuju ke dapur—untuk mengobrak-abrik kulkas. "Sial, kapan _kaasan_ pulang dari Osaka"samar-samar aku mendengar gerutuannya dari atas kamarku. _2 minggu lagi,bodoh_. Pikirku dengan perasaan dongkol. Masih 2 minggu lagi sebelum _kaasan_ kami pulang dari liburannya di Osaka.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tunggu… AKU KETIDURAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN! Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku. "WHAT THE F*CK! KENAPA GAK ADA YANG BANGUNIN! JAM BERAPA SEKARANG? WHAT! JAM 6 SORE." Aku bermonolog dengan paniknya.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan brutal sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebum yang keras. "APAAN SIH?!" pekik Misaki. "Kenapa gak ada yang bangunin aku?!" pekikku. "Hah?"Misaki lemot sambil berjalan gontai keluar kamarnya. Rupanya dia juga ketiduran. "WHAATTT! JAM 6. SASUKE, CEPAT BELI MAKANAN DI DEPAN! KEBURU TUTUP!"perintahnya begitu saja. _The hell_. Dia sendiri juga punya motor _sport_. Menyadari arti pandanganku dia segera berkata, "Gue masih ngantuk. Lu mau gue kecelakaan dan ditangkap polisi gara-gara mengemudi sambil mengantuk?". Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lantas mengambil kunci motorku dan melesat keluar.

Kriiiiiingg… Kriiiiing…

Misaki menatap kepergian Sasuke untuk membeli makanan lalu mengambil _smartphone_ hitamnya yang berbunyi dari sakunya. "Ya?" ia menjawab telepon itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memacu motornya dengan ganas.

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong kemana si musang tadi?"_ pikirnya. _"Masa dia masih mengurus yang tadi? Udah ah. Bodo amat"_ putusnya sambil memacu motornya lebih ganas lagi. _"Jangan tutup dulu… jangan tutup dulu… jangan tutup dulu…"_ Sasuke memohon dalam hati. Iman dan kondisi perutnya dipertaruhkan saat ini. "Ah, _obasan_ , tunggu dulu! Jangan tutup dulu!" pekiknya OOC. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" bibi pemilik warung tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, aku ketiduran" Sasuke memarkirkan motor _sport_ -nya lalu berjalan masuk ke warung itu sambil melepas helmnya. "Oh, _daijoubu_. Kalau Mikoto pergi memang repot ya" bibi itu tersenyum

To be continue

Hai, saya author baru di sini. Ini fanfic pertama aku. Belum bagus, abal, ngaco, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, saya perlu bantuan dari para _senior_ atau _senpai_ di sini. Mohon bantuannya ya. Yoroshiku onegasimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai setelah memarkirkan motor mahalnya di halaman depan rumahnya. "Misa? Kau masih hidup 'kan?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

 **The Uchihas**

Story by

 **Avery Emmeline**

Disclaimer

 **Naruto** (Kishimoto Masashi)

Rate **T**

.

.

.

Uchiha Misaki melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. "Sasuke! Oh, _you saved my life_ ", pekiknya senang. "Hn", jawab Sasuke—seperti biasa. Uchiha Sasuke sudah sangat mengerti kalau kakak perempuan bule-nya ini **sangat** tidak kuat menahan lapar. Dan ini aneh. Setahunya semua—kebanyakan, perempuan tidak makan banyak agar bentuk badan mereka tetap terjaga. Sasuke melihat kakak perempuannya itu sedang mengambil piring lalu mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sasuke mendengus. Dasar, bagaimana bisa ia berada di keluarga aneh seperti ini?

Misaki baru tersadar bahwa Sasuke, adiknya masih sibuk melamun, sambil tetap berdiri. "Kamu gak makan?" tanyanya. Dan ia dapat melihat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hn" jawabnya kemudian lalu berjalan mengambil piring. Misaki melihat jamnya sebentar, _apakah Itachi masih lama_? Lalu ia melihat Sasuke duduk di seberangnya. _"Itadakimasu",_ gumamnya singkat. Sasuke mulai makan sebelum _smartphone_ Misaki berbunyi. "Oh!" Misaki buru-buru menerima teleponnya. " _Allô_? _Moshi-moshi?_ ". "Ya, Itachi, ada apa?", tanyanya. "Oh, kau akan datang sejam lagi? Tenang saja Sasuke sudah membelikan makan untukmu", kata Misaki, sambil sesekali menyendokan nasi ke mulutnya. "Ya ya, aku mengerti. Sudah ya, aku mau makan. _Bye!"_ , lalu Misaki memutus teleponnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Gue baru aja selesai ngerjain pr fisika sebelum _smartphone_ gue tiba-tiba bunyi menandakan notif dari _Line_. _Siapa sih?_. Gue lalu mengecek hp gue. Cih, si _dobe_.

 **Uzumaki Naruto:**

 _Oiiii, temeeeee, udah buat pr fisika 'kan? Anak rajin. Besok gue pinjem yaa. Game nya nanggung nih, mau war dulu sama yang lain._

CTAK!

Perempatan siku nonggol di jidat gue.

 _Sempak ni anak! Gak tau apa gue capek-capek mikir. Ah udahlah, dia memang gak tau. Gue doa in lu kalah,_ gerutu gue kesel. Lalu dengan ogah-ogahan, gue ngetik sebuah pesan lalu mengirimnya sebelum menyumpal telingaku dengan _headset_ dan mulai menyetel musik.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:**

Emang gue peduli.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Uzumaki Naruto, bocah rubah pirang dengan mata biru cerahnya, sedang bersiap-siap untuk _war_ dalam _game_ nya ketika hp nya berdering. "Siapa lagi sih? Orang lagi mau _war_ gini malah diganggu", dengan malas Naruto melihat _Line_ nya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:**

Emang gue peduli.

Uzumaki Naruto lalu menekan tombol _back_. _Percuma lu bilang gitu, teme. Toh entar gue tinggal nyontek kalo lo gak kasih juga tinggal ambil,_ pikir Naruto santai. "Pokoknya fokus ke _war_ dulu". Dan tanpa Naruto ketahui sepuluh menit lagi, dia akan kalah dalam _war_ kali ini. Rupanya 'kutukan' Sasuke saat ini manjur.

Gue baru aja melepas _headset_ gue ketika menyadari ada suara musik klasik samar-samar dari kamar gue. Dengan keponya, gue melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mengikuti suara musik klasik itu.

Dan kaki gue terhenti di depan kamar Misa.

Suaranya berasal dari kamarnya. Suara piano klasik ini harus gue akui, menenangkan batin gue. Dengan pelan-pelan, gue membuka pintu kamar Misa. Iya, gue tahu ini gak baik. Tapi gue kepo. Dan setelah gue membuka pintu kamar Misa, gue lihat dia main piano dengan lihainya, sambil nutup mata.

Gue terdiam.

Tu orang pernah main di orkestra kali ya.

Misa masih main dengan nutup mata, yang hebatnya gak sampe salah pencet sampai detik ini. Karena terlalu menghayati dia sampe gak nyadar ada gue yang lagi melongo di pintu kamarnya. Suara piano tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sasuke? Tumben lu nyamperin gue", katanya. "Lu terlalu menghayati sampe gak nyadar ada gue", jawabku. Tu cewek terus ketawa. "Gue nyadar kok ada lo, cuma tadi nanggung mainnya jadi gue biarin aja. Gue nyadar dari lo buka pintu kamarmu". Oke, gue lupa dia agen rahasia yang pasti peka terhadap bunyi apapun—siapa tahu musuh nyerang tiba-tiba.

"Lagu apa itu?", tanyaku. " _Canon_ , karya Johan Pachelbel", jawab Misa tanpa perlu repot-repot mikir. _Rupanya dia pecinta music klasik._ Itu yang baru aja gue tau tentang dia. "Mainin lagi", kata gue nutup pintu kamarnya lalu melangkah sebelum duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya. Misa diem sebentar. "Gue gak tau lu tipe orang yang mau dengerin musik klasik" gumamnya sebelum memainkan _Canon_ lagi.

"Lu tau gak, Sas", suara Misa terdengar. Gue noleh kearahnya. " _Canon Pachelbel_ atau _Canon D mayor_ ini sempat terlupakan berabad-abad dari awal dia dibuat tahun 1700 an sampe ditemuin lagi di abad 20 an. Terus beberapa tahun setelah dipublikasi in di tahun 1919, lagu ini jadi terkenal dan sampe sekarang masih sering dimainin di acara pernikahan", Misa bercerita sambil tetap memainkan piano sambil menutup mata. "Dan ini salah satu lagu klasik kesukaan gue".

Gue terdiam.

"Lu pengen nikah sekarang?", tanya gue. Misa terus tertawa dan ia masih tetap memainkan nada demi nada. "Ya gak lah. Emang karena gue suka artinya gue pengen nikah gitu?", jawabnya, santai. "Jadi intinya,Sas. Klo lu lagi santai-santai terus tiba-tiba denger lagu ini atau musik klasik lainnya, diem aja. Lu pasrah aja. Ini salah satu refresing bagi gue". "Ya, selain minum susu coklat yang diaduk-aduk mulu sebelum diminum pelan-pelan", jawab gue sarkastik yang dibales tawanya.

 _Canon_ sudah selesai dimainkan dan suara piano gak kedengeran lagi. "Oh ya. Gue lupa nyetel biola gue" kata Misa terus membuka kotak biola di sebelah piano-nya. "Gara-gara keasikan main piano jadi lupa tujuan awal". Gue melongo. _Dia juga bisa main biola_. Terus Misa mulai nyetel biolanya dibantu piano yang kadang-kadang dia teken _tuts_ nya. "Sip, selesai", gumamnya. "Lo bisa main biola?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut gue. "Ya,dong, kayak Sherlock Holmes", Misa mengesek biolanya sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya ke kotaknya. "Klo lu kepo bukunya ada di rak pas di deket lo tu", katanya sambil memasukan biolanya dengan perlahan.

Gue lalu noleh dan baru nyadar ada rak buku yang penuh dengan buku di kamar ini. _Ternyata dia juga hobi baca buku novel tebel kayak gitu_. Gue diem. Udah setahun gue tinggal serumah sama kakak satu ini dan gue baru nyadar akan hal ini? Manusia macem apa gue? Padahal banyak yang bilang gue jenius dan teliti, gue jadi gak yakin. "Bahasa Jepang?", tanya gue waktu nyadar klo dia fasih bahasa lain selain Jepang. "Yup", jawab Misa."Gue beli untuk memperkaya kosakata bahasa Jepang".

Ni cewek seriusan rajin amat. "Yah, biar gak canggung lah klo ngobrol pake bahasa Jepang", kata Misa setelah liat perubahan wajah gue—yang gak gue sadari.

Dan detik ini gue baru bener-bener sadar klo gue cuma tahu secuil dari diri Uchiha Misaki, kakak bule cewek gue.

Uchiha Itachi baru datang pukul sepuluh malam. Dengan langkah gontai, ia memasuki rumahnya. Itachi baru akan menyalakan lampu ruang makan sebelum lampu itu tiba-tiba nyala.

"Udah pulang, Chi?", Uchiha Misaki tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Satu tangannya nampak menyentuh saklar lampu sementara tangan lainnya membawa sebuah cangkir yang Itachi tahu dengan pasti bahwa itu berisi susu coklat. "Ya, aku terlambat karena rapat", jawab Itachi dengan wajah kusut karena kelelahan. "Pasti besok ada rapat lagi", analisis Misa. "Kau memang jenius, nona", Itachi tersenyum tipis. " _Well_ , sekarang makanlah lalu cepatlah tidur. Aku yakin besok pasti bakal melelahkan", Misa lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi. _"Oyasumi"_ , katanya singkat sebelum menghilang. "Hn", Itachi menggumam. "Haaah, cape banget gue. Cepet-cepet bobok ah", lalu Uchiha Itachi mengambil peralatan makannya dan mulai makan.

Gue meletakan tas gue dengan malas. _Oke, si dobe belum dateng. Pasti dia begadang kemaren._ Gue menghela napas. Capek , _bro_. Dikejar-kejar _fans_ yang bahkan lu gak minta itu bikin capek. Itu untung kalo cuma ngejar. Kalo sampe teriak-teriak, berusaha _skin ship_ , _stalker_ in itu bikin rese. Dan yang paling parah, ngaku-ngaku pacar dan lain sebagainya. Kelar idup gue. Yah, gen Uchiha memang memesona. Gue noleh ke jendela yang di sebelah gue. Kayaknya si _dobe_ udah dateng deh.

" _Temeeeeeeee,_ pinjem pr muuuuuu", suara si _dobe_ Naruto menggelegar. Gue cuma noleh ke dia terus kacangin. "Lu tau gak", Naruto memulai kisahnya sambil duduk di bangkunya yang ada di belakang gue sekaligus baris paling belakang dan pojok—biar bisa bobok waktu pelajaran. "Gue kalah di _war_ kemaren", HAH! Senyum iblis yang ada dalam diri gue keluar. _Dia kalah._ "Kesel tauk! Kesel! Padahal gue hampir menang. Tinggal sedikit doang, diiikkkkiiiiiiittt", Uzumaki Naruto memulai kisahnya tanpa tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang mendengarkan tanpa emosi itu sebenarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hatinya.

"Pokoknya pinjem pr lo. Gue lagi males nambah masalah. _Mood_ gue ancur", tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengambil buku pr Sasuke dari tas si empunya. _Sialan._ Sasuke melotot garang. Ingin protes, tapi percuma, makhluk kuning sialan ini pasti tidak mempedulikannya.

To Be Continue

Chapter 2 UP! Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Fanfic ini memang banyak kekurangannya tapi author berjanji akan berusaha untuk semakin lebih baik lagi.

Anata kane: makasih, ini udh lanjut.

Akira Kurama: Sip! ini udh lanjut.

: gpp kok, iya masih banyak kurangnya, oke, makasih buat sarannya.

Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Misaki sedang menyeruput susu coklatnya dengan santai. _"Lagi, perampokan terjadi di sebuah supermarket. Masyarakat dibuat resah dengan kejadian ini. Polisi dianggap lalai karena terus kecolongan dan tidak dapat mengungkap pelaku-pelaku perampokan yang akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi"_ , sebuah kilas berita terdengar dari televisi yang dinyalakan Misa. _"Ya, kalau ditanya resah atau gak ya resahlah, Bu. Apalagi ini sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kalau dirumah sendiri 'kan otomatis takut kitanya",_ nampak seorang warga yang sedang diwawancara di layar televisi. _"Takut banget, Bu. Apalagi tempat perampokannya di deket tempat kos saya"_ , warga yang lain mengutarakan pendapatnya. _"Ya, saya berharap para polisi bisa menangkap para pelaku. Kan kesannya kita hidup kayak dikejar-kejar gitu, gak tenang jadinya_ ", Misa melihat kilas berita itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. _"Masyarakat yang dibuat takut dengan kejadian perampokan beruntun ini berharap agar para polisi bisa segera menangkap para pelaku. Demikian berita dari lapangan, kembali pada stasiun"_ , reporter yang berada di lapangan menutup beritanya. Misa mematikan acara berita itu. "Sepertinya pekerjaanmu bertambah ,Itachi",gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Gue menatap bosan pelajaran yang berlangsung hari ini. Guru udah selesai ngajarin materi dan nyuruh kita, para murid, ngerjain latihan soal yang udah gue selesaiin 15 menit yang lalu. Gen Uchiha sih. Saat ini _sensei_ sedang menerangkan kembali materi karena ada beberapa anak yang masih belum ngerti. Gue? Boro-boro. Sekali jelasin, gue udah ngerti. Berbanding terbalik sama bocah di belakang gue. Uzumaki Naruto alias _dobe_ , dia gak ngerti sama sekali dan gak mau ngerti. Buktinya, dia bobok dengan tenangnya. _Sial_. Kok gue kesel ya. Gue berdoa dalam hati, _sensei, nengok belakang dong. Pleaseeeee_. Oke, alay. Dan harapan gue terkabul.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, BANGUN DAN KERJAKAN SOAL NOMOR SATU SAMPAI DUA PULUH", teriak si _sensei_ yang menangkap basah _dobe_ yang udah tidur dari 45 menit yang lalu. "Eh, apa?", respon _dobe_ yang baru setengah melek.

" _Teme,_ bantuin gue dong. Soal fisikanya sulit nih", rengek si _dobe_ dari tadi setelah _sensei_ menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal no. 1-20 di papan tulis, yang kedua kalinya. "Ogah", jawab gue singkat. Sekali-kali cuekin si _dobe_ lah. " _Temeee_ ", rengek Naruto kesekian kalinya. "Gue traktir _Ramen_ deh", Uzumaki Naruto masih tak mau menyerah. _Emang gue maniak ramen kayak elu_ , gerutu gue dalam hati. Gue tetep kacangin dia. "Ah, _teme_ jahat", _Emang._ Dan Naruto masih tidak mau menyerah hingga—

Kriiiinggg… kriiiiiinggg…

Bel pulang.

" _Yoshhhh",_ si _dobe_ yang tadi lemes langsung semangat lagi. "Uzumaki Naruto, jangan pikir kamu bebas. Besok kamu kumpulkan jawabannya atau lihat saja nanti", ancam _sensei_ sebelum keluar kelas. "Bisa diatur", jawab Naruto santai. _Bisa diatur, ndasmu_.

Gue merapikan barang gue terus pergi. "Gue mampir ke rumah lu ya", kata Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling. _Tuh 'kan_. "Enak aja", protes gue. "Ayolah, _teme_. Kita kan bespren (?)", rayu Naruto. _Apaan sih._ "Gak", gue masih nolak.

Ya, gue tahu percuma nolak. Tu makhluk satu tinggal dua rumah si sebelah kiri rumah gue. Dan yang ditengah, "Sa… Sakura-chan", Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Ya, Haruno Sakura, cewek berambut pink dan bermata hijau yang selalu menggoda gue—yang langsung nyetel lagu di I-Pod keras-keras—bareng sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, adalah orang yang tinggal di rumah antara gue dan _dobe_.

" _Te… teme_ , gue lemes nih. Dia tambah cantik aja", kata Naruto begitu melihat Haruno Sakura yang pulang bareng Yamanaka Ino. "Oh", jawab gue gak peduli. Dulu, tu cewek satu SD sama gue dan Naruto. Pisah waktu SMP, dan satu sekolah lagi waktu SMA, sekarang. Dan si _dobe_ Naruto udah lama naksir dia dan Sakura udah lama naksir gue.

Oke, aneh.

Gue masih bisa mendengar Naruto melontarkan kata-kata pujian lainnya.

Gue segera makek helm. Bakal capek nungguin _dobe_ selesai liatin Sakura, sama Ino, yang bentar lagi belok ketikungan. "Ah, Sakura-chan kuuuuu",pekik Naruto alay. "Gue tinggal ya", gue yang udah di motor tancap gas. "Eh? Tunggu, woiii",pekik Naruto yang baru nyadar gue udah siap dan udah ngeloyor pergi. Gue terus memacu motor gue belok ketikungan dan melihat beberapa temen satu sekolah gue yang jalan kaki.

"SASUKEE-KUN!"

"CAKEPNYA!"

"WOII, COGAN, NOLEH DONG!"

"SASUKE-KUN, NOLEH SINI DONG!"

"SASUKE-KUN, BONCENG AKUUU!"

"GILAAA! MOTOR _SPORT_ 'COY"

"GUE MAU JADI PACARMU"

"Itu 'tu _senpai_ ganteng yang gue certain ke lu"

Itu yang gue denger—sampe budeg.

"WOI, TEME, TUNGGUIN", Naruto ikut memeriahkan acara teriak bareng ini

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!", pekik Sakura yang kemudian di susul Ino. "Hai, Sakura-chan~", balas Naruto(?), yang udah nyusul gue pake motor _sport_ nya juga, yang dibalas pandangan-apaan-sih-lu sama Sakura.

…

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dia baru saja melepas helm-nya dan menyusul Uchiha Sasuke, temen sehidup sematinya, yang masuk ke rumahnya. Dia baru saja memasuki kediaman Uchiha saat samar-samar terdengar suara piano. "Piano?", tanyanya heran. "Ya", jawab Sasuke. "Pasti Misa yang main", lanjutnya. "Misa- _nee_? Dia bisa main piano?", tanya Naruto heran. "Begitulah",jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tanpa rasa malu, Naruto langsung naik ke atas. "Misa- _nee_?!", pekiknya. Sasuke, sang pemilik rumah, segera ikut naik ke atas.

"Ngapain lu, _dobe_?", pekik Sasuke. "Oh, Naruto mampir?", Misa, yang masih main piano, menjawab. "Lagu klasik?", tanya Naruto. "Ya, _Moonlight Sonata_ karya Beethoven", jawab Misa. "Keren", Uzumaki Naruto lalu masuk ke kamar Misa dan duduk di lantai untuk mendengarkan Uchiha Misaki memainkan Piano-nya.

Gue ngelihat si _dobe_ lagi asik ndengerin Misa main piano. Si Misa beneran gak main di orkestra sekarang? Moonlight Sonata yang dia mainin kelas jempolan banget. Si dobe yang biasanya rebut aja bisa diem ndengerin dia main. Gue yang masih diem di depan pintu kamar Misa yang terbuka lebar, ikut masuk dan duduk di lantai kayak si dobe. Gue liat sekilas Naruto lagi menghayati lagu itu.

" ** _Piano Sonata no. 14 di C# minor "Quasi una Fantasia"_** , op. 7 no. 2 karya Ludwig van Beethoven yang dikenal dengan nama **_Moonlight Sonata_** , diselesaikan pada tahun 1801. Lagu ini merupakan salah satu sonata Beethoven yang paling terkenal, dan merupakan salah satu komposisi piano yang paling hebat. Nama "Moonlight" Sonata diambil dari sebuah deskripsi dari Ludwig Rellstab, orang yang membandingkan lagu ini dengan cahaya bulan di danau Lucerne," ceramah Misa. Gue terpukau. Ni orang kayak kamus berjalan aja.

Misa udah selesai memainkan lagu klasik itu. "Apa alasan khusus kedatanganmu kali ini , Naruto?", tanya Misa. "Oh, iya! Nyaris lupa", Naruto, tanpa rasa malu langsung menyambar tas gue yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan mengambil buku IPA gue. _Sial_. Si _dobe_ nyontek kerjaan gue. " _Nee-chan_ lanjut main aja. Aku mau ngerin sambil kerja", kata Naruto sambil mulai mencontek. Si Misa geleng-geleng kepala terus lanjut main.

 **To be continue**

Chapter ketiga sudah diperbarui #joget. Masih banyak kekurangan dan saya terharu ada yang nge _review #_ nangis terharu _. Happy reading_ ya , _minna._ Sebelumnya, mohon maaf buat cup chocochip yang entah mengapa namanya ngilang di tempat jawab _review_ di chap 2. Ini _error_ kah? Jadi, _author_ minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Terus, terima kasih buat Tsuki dan erna degreen yang udah _review_ chap sebelumnya. Ini sudah di _update_ , silakan dibaca.


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha Misaki sedang merenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Dan ia tidak ingat apa itu. " _Teme_ , gue pulang dulu ya. Makasih contekannya", samar-samar suara Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat adiknya, terdengar. "Hn", gumam Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya. Dan suara langkah kaki kedua pemuda tampan itu terdengar di lorong kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Misaki mengerutkan kening.

Suara tangga yang dipijak terdengar jelas. Mata Misa yang awalnya terpejam, terbuka lebar. Oh, iya.

"Narutooooo, Sasukeeeee, tunggu duluuuu!", teriaknya tiba-tiba yang dijawab delikan oleh Sasuke dan pandangan tanda tanya oleh Naruto.

"Apaan sih?", jawab adik tampannya dengan ketus.

"Kalian berdua…", Misa mengambil napas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong belanja dulu, dong"

 _bruh_

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Kita kembali dulu ke sepuluh menit sebelumnya…

" _Tadaima_ ", ucap Haruno Sakura, gadis tetangga Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus teman satu sekolahnya. Sakura baru saja pulang dari rumah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya. Mereka baru saja selesai kerja kelompok. Rumah Ino yang cuma berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Sakura menjadi salah satu alasan kedua orang tuanya membiarkannya pergi selain alasan mereka sahabat masa kecil. "Oh, Sakura. Akhirnya kau pulang juga", Haruno Mebuki, sang ibu muncul. "Kenapa _,kaasan_?", tanya Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya. "Bisakah kau pergi belanja dulu?".

…

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah _minimarket_ di dekat komplek rumah mereka. " _Teme_ , kau ambil bagian sayur ya", kata Naruto sebelum memisahkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke segera berjalan ke deretan sayuran. Ia segera mengambil barang yang tertulis di _memo_ yang diberikan kakak perempuannya. Ia menyusuri daftar itu hingga sampai paling bawah. _Tomat, sebanyak apapun yang lu mau aja deh, Sas._

Sip, ini baru kakaknya.

Ia mengambil Tomat, kesukaannya, sebanyak yang ia mau lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto berada. Naruto mengambil sebuah barang sebelum berbalik dan mengatakan 'oke'. Mereka sudah selesai belanja. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar.

"Banyak amat Tomatnya", komentar Naruto. "Biarin toh entar Misa yang bayarin", jawab Sasuke singkat. "Gue juga", kata Naruto menunjukan kemasan _Ramen_ instan yang ia beli sambil menunjukan daftar belanja yang tertulis _, Ramen, buat Naruto ambil aja semau lo._

Kedua pemuda itu lantas menyeringai bersama. _Misa is the best_ deh.

…

Haruno Sakura menendang-nendang kerikil di jalanan dengan bosan. Dasar, ibunya seenaknya saja. Masa anak baru datang udah disuruh keluar lagi buat belanja. Manalagi nyuruhnya maksa. Kan Sakura bete jadinya. Sakura terus saja mendumel dalam hati.

"Cih", Sakura mendecih. Ia belum sempat mandi. Gi mana kalau tiba-tiba di tengah jalan ia ketemu sama Sasuke, tetangga sekaligus orang yang dia taksir. Kan bau. Udah bau keringat, rambut pink sepinggangnya belum dicuci, masih pake seragam sekolah, keresek minimaret pun nongol di tangan. **Sakura 100% ilfeel**.

Sangking keselnya, Sakura sampe tidak memperhatikan jalan. Begitu sadar, ia terkejut. "Yah, gue nyasar", gumamnya. Ia lalu berbalik. Ia hafal seluruh jalan di komplek rumahnya. Ia cuma salah belok gang. Tinggal balik, terus belok, dan jalan lurus maka nampaklah rumahnya.

 _"_ _Woi, cewek, sini dong"_ , sebuah suara berat disertai beberapa langkah kaki terdengar. Sakura merinding. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh. _Tuhan, tolong._

…

 _"_ _Menanggapi kasus perampokan baru-baru ini, polisi menghimbau agar masyarakat tidak keluar sendirian malam-malam dan sebisa mungkin menjauhi tempat yang gelap dan sepi",_ suara seorang reporter terdengar dari saluran televisi yang Misa setel. _Iya, udah tau._ Karena itulah ia menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto belanja bareng. Sasuke pernah diajari bela diri sama ia dan Itachi. Tapi, berdua 'kan lebih baik dari sendiri. Denger-denger Naruto juga jago berantem. Yah, jaga-jaga lah. Ia lalu segera pergi ke dapur. _Lupa, besok kan hari pengumpulan sampah._

Ia segera membawa sampah-sampah dirumahnya keluar _. Untung keburu inget_. Setelah ia meletakan sampah pada tempat pengumpulannya, Misa melihat Haruno Mebuki, tetangga sebelah, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya dengan gelisah.

" _Baasan_? Ada apa?",tanyanya kepo. "Aduh, Misaki-san _. Baasan_ tadi suruh Saku belanja sendirian. Karena belanjaannya banyak mungkin Sakura jadi lama. Gara-gara liat berita barusan _, baasan_ jadi cemas. Klo Saku kenapa-kenapa gi mana?", curhat Mebuki.

Misa tersentak.

Kok dia merasa firasat buruk begini ya?

Buru-buru Misa mendekati Mebuki. " _Baasan_ diem di sini dulu ya. Saya mau nyoba nyusul. Dia belanja di _minimarket_ dekat sini 'kan?", tanya Misaki sambil keburu pergi. "Ya, hati-hati ya, Misa", kata Mebuki. Mebuki terdiam. _Misa kan juga cewek, klo dia juga kenapa-kenapa gi mana._ "Argh", Mebuki merutuki keteledorannya _. Semoga mereka baik-baik aja._

…

Gue melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan. Gila si _dobe_ dari tadi nyerocos mulu gak berhenti-berhenti. Mulutnya gak berbusa apa?. "Eh, _teme_ , gue udah lama naksir Sakura-chan. Kira-kira dia mau nerima gue gak ya?", si _dobe_ nyerocos. " _Dobe_ , klo kita gak cepet- cepet, ntar Misa kesel lho", peringat gue. Naruto berhenti di tempat. "Oh, iya. Gue nyaris lupa", kata Naruto.

Gue mendengus. _Yang bener aja._

Gue sama _dobe_ baru mau lanjut jalan lagi saat…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Denger teriakan cewek dari gang deket sini. _Siapa?_

Gue sama Naruto saling berpandangan sebelum saling mengangguk. _Kita harus cek dulu._ Gue sama Naruto buru-buru lari ke arah gang yang 5 meter deket kita.

"Sa… Sakura-chan", mata biru Naruto membulat melihat siapa yang telah berteriak tadi. " _Teme_ , kita harus tolongin Sakura-chan", emosi Naruto mulai bangkit. Ia iket kreseknya terus ditaruh di pinggir jalan.

"Woi, kalian, pergi gak?!", teriaknya. **Gilak suaranya cetar**. 5 orang preman yang mengelilingi Sakura sontak noleh.

"Apa-apaan lo?", bentak salah satunya. "Pergi dari dia! Jauhin dia!", bentak Naruto. Gue ngeliatin dia. Si _dobe_ serius nantangin mereka?

Naruto menatap tajam preman-preman itu _. Brengsek! Mereka bikin Sakura-chan ketakutan setengah mati._ "Lo mau jadi _superhero_?", salah satu preman maju dan menonjok Naruto.

 **BRUAK!**

Naruto tinju balik.

"Si… sialan", si preman merintih. "Woi, bang**t, lu apain temen gue?!", bentak yang lain sambil ikut maju. "Itu kata-kata gue, jan**k!", sikap preman Naruto _mode-on_. Dan baku hantam pun tak terhindarkan.

Gue ngelihat salah satu preman narik Sakura saat yang lainnya menyerang Naruto _. Shit_. Gue iket kresek yang gue bawa dan taruh di pinggir jalan. Gue lari terus nonjok preman yang nyeret si Sakura itu dari belakang.

"BAN***T", maki tu preman.

Gue cepet-cepet narik Sakura dan bawa dia kebelakang gue. "Sa… Sasuke-kun, Naruto…", Sakura bergumam di sela syoknya. Gue noleh ke arah Naruto. Dia mulai kewalahan. "Lo diem di sini ya", gue terus maju nolongin Naruto.

 **BAK! BUK! DESHH! DUAGH! BRUAK!**

Baku hantam tak terhindarkan.

 _Shit_. Rupanya masih ada 4 orang preman yang baru dateng. Gue sama Naruto mulai kewalahan. Naruto udah mulai nunduk kehabisan tenaga dan begitu juga gue. _Shit_. Gi mana nih.

"NARUTO! Pertahanin punggung lo!", tiba-tiba suara terdengar.

 **PUK!...** punggung Naruto dibuat tumpuan tangan sama seseorang.

"Solidaritas Persaudaraan!"

 **DUAAAAAKKKK!**

Si preman terkapar tak berdaya.

Gue, Naruto, dan Sakura noleh ke arah "penyelamat" kami itu.

"Mi… Misa- _nee_?!"

 **To be continue**

Karena author merasa bersalah karena chap 3 words nya lebih pendek, maka chap 4 di update! Ya, walaupun salah satunya karena ide nya _author_ nya lagi jalan sih XD. Pokoknya, _Happy Read_ ya buat _silent reader, reviewer_ , dll. Btw, adegan yang "solidaritas persaudaraan" itu, _author_ terinspirasi sama salah satu chapter di webtoon _"Girls of the wild's"_. tapi di situ adegannya "solidaritas alumni" sih. Yak, sekian saja sesi bacot _author_ nya.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto udah mulai nunduk kehabisan tenaga dan begitu juga gue. _Shit_. Gi mana nih.

"NARUTO! Pertahanin punggung lo!", tiba-tiba suara terdengar.

 **PUK!...** punggung Naruto dibuat tumpuan tangan sama seseorang.

"Solidaritas Persaudaraan!"

 **DUAAAAAKKKK!**

Si preman terkapar tak berdaya.

Gue, Naruto, dan Sakura noleh ke arah "penyelamat" kami itu.

"Mi… Misa- _nee_?!"

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Gue, Naruto, dan Sakura kompak menoleh melihat Uchiha Misaki yang datang di saat yang tepat bak _superhero_.

"Mi… Misa _-nee_ ," Naruto melongo.

"Bangs*t! Siapa lagi yang datang," maki bos preman.

"Ah, Sakura- _ch_ _an_! Syukurlah kamu gak kenapa-napa," Misa kacangin tu bos rese.

"I… iya, Mi-Misaki- _nee_ ," Sakura masih gemetaran, walau sudah agak reda setelah kedatangan Misa.

"Woi, cewek bangs*t, jangan songong lu!" si bos mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hah?" aura hitam yang mengerikan muncul dari diri Uchiha Misaki.

 **Kretek… Kretek…**

Misa mengendurkan ototnya.

"Omongan lu kasar banget sih"

 **BUAAKK!**

1 preman tergeletak.

 **GEDUBRAK!**

2 preman terkapar langsung.

"Se… setaaaaaaannnnn!" 1 preman teriak alay.

"Jangan kabur lo!" Misa melompat.

 **KRAK!**

Preman yang berteriak tadi langsung jatuh pingsan seperti yang lainnya setelah terkena pukulan Misa yang terkenal mematikan.

"Hooh, masih ada lima lagi ya," aura Misa nampak lebih mengerikan.

"Apa cuma perasaanku atau tadi cewek gila itu menyeringai?" bisik seorang preman pada temannya. "Kurasa itu bukan perasaanmu," jawab temannya.

"WOI!" teriakan Misa membuat mental para preman bergetar.

"Ngapain berdiri ngumpul di sana?! Ayo, sini maju!" tantang Misa.

"Bos?" keempat preman itu menatap bosnya.

"Gak usah takut. Dia cuma cewek," sang bos memberi komando.

 _Cuma?_

"Sendirian lagi"

 _Cewek? Sendiri?_

"Tadi dia cuma beruntung"

 _Beruntung pala badak!_

"Bantai dia!"

 **CTAK!**

Sebuah perempatan nampak di dahi Misa.

"Jadi, karena gue cewek lo bilang gue cuma beruntung setelah bikin K.O temen lo?!"

 _Gawat! Misa naik darah._

"Beruntung 'ndasmu!"

 **BRUAAAAKKK!**

Preman yang pertama maju pingsan di atas tempat sampah yang jadi tempat pendaratannya setelah dihantam Misa.

"Gue sendiri?"

 **KRAK!**

Gue yakin tangan tu preman patah deh

"Arghh!" teriak tu preman yang tangannya dipatahin Misa.

"MATA LO BUTA?! GUE GAK SENDIRI! MASIH ADA TIGA REMAJA DI BELAKANG GUE"

 **DUAAAKKKK!**

Tendangan Misa mendarat di punggung si preman.

Dalam waktu singkat Misa telah mengalakan 7 preman tanpa terluka dan berkeringat sedikit pun.

Anak buah si preman yang tersisa gemetaran.

"A… Ampun! Gue tadi gak ngapa-ngapain mereka," rengeknya.

 _Bohong! Tadi dia yang mau nyulik Sakura._

"Terus?"

 **BUAAKK!**

Sebuah tonjokkan melayang menghantam wajah si preman yang langsung pingsan di tempat. "Emang gue peduli?"

"Nah, sekarang lo yang sendiri," seringai Misa kian mengerikan. Ni cewek makan apaan sih sampe bisa _strong_ kayak gitu. Gue sebagai cowok aja merasa kalah sama dia.

"Hiiiiiiih…!" si bos gemetaran.

 **DUAAAKK!**

…

"Nah, Sasuke, gue mau lu gendong Sakura. Dia masih gemetaran dan gue yakin dia masih syok dan gak bakalan bisa jalan," Misa memberikan perintah. "Naruto lu gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Misa sambil melihat Naruto. "Aku gak papa," jawab Naruto singkat. Uchiha Sasuke **yakin 100%** alasan Naruto menjadi agak pendiam itu karena:

1\. Kelelahan setelah bertarung.

2\. Terpukau.

3\. Tak bisa berkata-kata.

4\. Terkejut melihat kekuatan Misa

5\. Dan merasa kalah dengan Misa

Sebenernya, kalo boleh Sasuke mau menambahkan 6. Baru saja _live_ melihat seorang _secret agen_ t (yang sebenarnya rahasia besar) bertarung dan melumpuhkan lawannya hanya dalam 5 menit atau bahkan kurang dari itu.

Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak boleh tau soal pekerjaan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Bagus, bawain belanjaan lu dan Sasuke tadi. Biar gue yang bawa belanjaan Sakura," kata Misa. "Laksanakan!"

Gue buru-buru jongkok setelah Misa mengatakan _laksanakan!_ Bak presiden. _Gue takut napa-napa klo nolak._ Dan Naruto tergopoh-gopoh ngambil kresek belanjaan kita tadi (yang disuruh Misa).

Entah Uchiha Sasuke sadari atau tidak, wajah Haruno Sakura nampak memerah saat melihatnya berjongkok dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya agar ia tidak menjerit. _"Serius? Dia gak mimpi kan? Uchiha Sasuke yang pangeran sekolah itu bakal ngendong dia?"_ dan Sakura merasa akan melompat dan berteriak kegirangan klo saja tubuhnya tidak gemetaran karena masih syok.

"Gue ngerti lu masih syok, tapi gak usah khawatir. Lu cukup diem selama gue gendong," Oke, Sasuke gak nyadar **alasan sebenarnya** Sakura tak bergerak. "Gak usah khawatir, gue gak bakalan jatuhin lu," _bukan itu alasan sebenarnya Sasuke-kuuunn!_

Akhirnya, dengan malu-malu, Sakura naik ke punggung Sasuke.

 _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inner_ Sakura bergejolak.

"Misa- _nee_ , sini aku bawain belanjaannya," kata Naruto. "Ah, gak papa. Tangan lu 'kan udah _full_ bawa belanjaan lu sama Sasuke," jawab Misa santai. "Tapi…". "Gak papa, gak usah sungkan sama gue," Misa melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengerti.

Dari dulu ia sudah menghormati Uchiha Misaki—yang notabene lebih tua darinya. Tapi, ntah mengapa sekarang ia lebih menghormatinya. Dan Naruto akui, Misa itu sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi.

…

Keempat anak muda itu berjalan di kompleks rumah mereka. Tangan Sakura (dengan malu-malu) melingkari leher Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke dengan kuat memegangi badan Sakura (yang digendong dipunggungnya) agar tidak jatuh. Sementara itu, Naruto nampak di samping kirinya dengan tangan penuh kresek belanjaan. Dan Misa nampak di sebelah kanan Sasuke sambil satu tangannya membawa kresek belanjaan Sakura.

Berbeda dengan ketiga remaja disebelahnya, Misa nampak berjalan dengan santai. "Kalian kenapa? Kok pada lesu gitu?" Misa akhirnya menyadari perbedaan aura disekitarnya. "Memangnya Misa- _nee_ gak takut klo preman tadi bangun dan balas dendam?" Naruto buka suara. Misa tertawa. _"Klo memang mereka bisa bangun._ Klo mereka bisa bangkit ya gue tonjok lagi".

 ** _DUAAAKK!_**

 _Sang bos preman terkapar._

 _"_ _Lo ngaku diri lu preman setelah kalah dengan satu tonjokkan oleh seorang_ _ **cewek sendirian yang cuma lagi beruntung**_ _?" Uchiha Misaki mengejek para preman yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. "Dasar preman modal tampang!"_

Entah mengapa Naruto merinding mengingatnya.

…

"Kita ke rumah Sakura dulu aja. Kasihan mamanya nungguin," usul Misa yang dijawab anggukkan ketiga anak SMA disebelahnya. Mereka melewati rumah keluarga Uzumaki—rumah Naruto. Dan langsung menekan bel rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Sementara itu, Haruno Mebuki nampak duduk gelisah di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Aduh, gi mana ni. Misa 'kan cewek. Tapi, Sakura juga cewek. Klo mereka gi mana-mana kayak sinetron yang biasa dia tonton… Arrrgghhhhh! Mebuki pusing 'pala berbi.

 **TING… TONG…**

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Mebuki merinding disko dan terlonjak dari sofanya. Siapa yang pencet bel? Kizashi? Gak mungkin! Kan suaminya itu punya kunci rumah sendiri. Sakura? Semoga…

Atau…

Malah preman yang bilang, "Klo mau anak ibu selamat, bayar dulu uang sebanyak xxxxxx" _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Akhirnya, dengan takut-takut Mebuki membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mebuki _-baasan_ , Sakura pulang dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun"

Kok suaranya Misa?

Haruno Mebuki mendongak.

Nampaklah Uchiha Misaki, adik laki-lakinya , dan anak laki-lakinya Kushina, tetangga sebelah. Tunggu! Itu Sakura kenapa digendong adiknya Misa coba?!

"Sakura kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ceritanya panjang, _baa-san_ ," sekarang anaknya Kushina yang jawab.

 _The hell…_

…

Haruno Mebuki hanya manggut-manggut setelah mendengar kisah yang terjadi hingga akhirnya mereka beramai-ramai mampir dirumahnya.

Ditatapnya kedua anak muda yang duduk di sofa depannya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diem menunduk.

 _Kita gak ngapa-ngapain tapi kok pada nunduk gini sih?_ —Sasuke.

 _Tenang, Naruto, lo lagi dirumahnya Sakura-chan. Sakuraaaa-chaaann!_ —Naruto.

"Sakura, ini susu coklat hangatnya. Minum dulu biar agak tenang," Uchiha Misaki menyodorkan segelas susu hangat kepada Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Mebuki. Sakura, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut—yang diambilkan Misa dari kamarnya, manggut-manggut.

Lho?

Tunggu dulu!

Kok Misa bisa-bisanya mengambilkan selimut Sakura dan membuatkannya susu hangat pada Sakura? Dan lagi susunya susu stoberi kesukaan Sakura! Kok bisa? Mebuki cengo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kresek belanjaannya tadi sudah saya letakkan di dapur," Misa tidak melihat Mebuki yang cengo.

"Wah, sudah malam. Baasan, kami pamit pulang dulu," suara Misa mencairkan suasana ruang tamu keluarga Haruno yang nampak suram. "Eh, oh. Oh… iya hati-hati di jalan," Mebuki yang cengo sampai lupa klo mereka semua rumahnya pas di sebelah rumahnya.

 _"_ _Konbanwa,"_ salam Naruto dan Sasuke barengan.

Kedua remaja ganteng itu menunggu Misa di pintu keluar rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, baasan. Kurasa Sakura masih syok jadi mungkin dia akan sangat tertolong klo baasan menemaninya di kamar sampai dia tertidur," Misa memberikan nasehat."Baiklah, _arigat_ o Misa," kata Mebuki, berterima kasih.

Akhirnya ketiga remaja itu pulang.

…

"Naruto, letakkan belanjaanya di situ. Yak, pas," kata Misa setelah mereka masuk ke kediaman Uchiha. Naruto meletakkan belanjaannya. "Naruto, ayo kuantar kamu kerumahmu. Sasuke, jangan lupa mandi," bagaikan seorang ibu, Misa memerintah kedua remaja itu. Sasuke dengan nurut langsung naik ke lantai dua.

"Naruto mana sih—ttebane. Jam segini kok belum pulang," Uzumaki Kushina nampak kesal.

 **CKLEK!**

Ah, pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"NARUTOOOOOOO," tanpa babibu Kushina langsung lari ke depan.

"Kau dari mana saja sih—ttebane!" omelnya.

"Ah, Kushina _-baasan_ ," Misa menyahut.

"Lho, Misa?" Kushina nampak bingung.

"Maaf ya, Naruto jadi pulang jam segini," kata Misa. "O… oh, gak papa kok," kata Kushina. "Klo begitu saya pamit dulu". "Oh, ya".

Akhirnya, Misa pulang.

" _Kaasan,_ aku lapar," suara Naruto nampak lesu. "Ah, ya, supnya sudah matang kok," kata Kushina. _"Rameen…"_ rengek Naruto. "Gak sehat klo makan _Ramen_ terussss!" Kushina memukul anak laki-lakinya.

…

Saat itu Uchiha Itachi sedang dalam perjalan pulang ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung melawan preman. _Sial, mereka pasti kewalahan._ Itachi baru saja akan membantu saat…

"NARUTO! Pertahanin punggung lo!", tiba-tiba suara terdengar.

"Solidaritas Persaudaraan!"

 **DUAAAAAKKKK!**

Si preman terkapar tak berdaya.

Si Misa dateng. Oke, sekarang Itachi jadi penonton yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Gila, sekali tendang si preman langsung pingsan. Hebat bener si Misa.

Dan Itachi pun melihat pertarungan singkat yang terjadi sambil tersenyum. Klo Misa sih aman-aman aja. Justru Itachi kasihan sama premannya.

Akhirnya keempat anak muda itu pergi. Wah, Sasuke gendong Sakura. _Fan service_ nih. Lalu mereka tak terlihat lagi. Saatnya Uchiha Itachi beraksi. Dia lalu menekan sebuah nomor dan menelpon. "Halo, kurasa kita mendapat tangkapan bagus," katanya. "Aku ingin kalian datang ke—".

Setelah selesai berbicara, Itachi memutus sambungan teleponnya.

…

Haruno Mebuki menemai anak gadisnya tidur.

 _Sakura, pakailah selimut ini. Ini untuk mencegah perubahan suhu tubuh tiba-tiba akibat syok._

 _Sakura, ini susu coklat hangatnya. Minum dulu biar agak tenang._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, baasan. Kurasa Sakura masih syok jadi mungkin dia akan sangat tertolong klo baasan menemaninya di kamar sampai dia tertidur._

Perkataan Misa seolah-olah dialah ahlinya dan entah mengapa Mebuki menuruti itu semua.

"Sakura, kamu beruntung 'deh," kata Mebuki tiba-tiba. "Maksud _kaasan_?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Digendong adiknya Misa yang cakep banget itu," kata Mebuki. "Sasuke-kun?" dan tiba-tiba pipi Sakura memerah. "Klo kamu nikah sama dia 'kan lumayan. Memperbaiki keturunan," Mebuki menyadari klo anaknya jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, anak Mikoto, tetangganya yang lagi liburan ke Osaka. Tapi, gak jelek juga punya menantu ganteng macam Sasuke. Mebuki tersenyum lagi. Sementara Sakura mulai tertidur.

 **To be continue**

Chapter 4 akhirnya update ~(- -~).

Special thanks to himeko, Rinda Kuchiki, hyuuga kagome, dan kimi.

Chapter kali ini sedikit lebih panjang karena author dapat pencerahan setelah pulang kampung (?)

See you in next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

**Avery Emmeline mempersembahkan "The Uchihas" chapter 6. Fiction ini author buat agar bisa dinikmati oleh pembaca yang menyukainya. So, if don't like this fiction, you may not read it. Karena klo kalian membaca hal yang kalian tidak suka, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menambah dosa lho. Dan review dari pembaca secara tidak langsung juga dapat menambah semangat penulis untuk mengerjakan cerita ini. Cerita ini tak akan ada tanpa dukungan kalian.**

 **Selamat membaca…**

Pagi itu Haruno Sakura bangun dengan tubuh yang segar. Ini aneh. Seharusnya ia merasa ketakutan karena baru saja diserang preman kemarin. Tapi, entah mengapa rasa ketakutan yang seharusnya ada itu hilang. Kok bisa? Tanpa sengaja gadis musim semi itu melihat ke arah jam. Masih jam 6? Tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi itu.

Haruno Sakura sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Ia berjalan dengan santai ke arah meja makan. "Sakura? Tumben sepagi ini. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" suara Mebuki menghampiri telinga Sakura. "Mm… _daijoubu_ ," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," Mebuki nampak khawatir. "Tak apa, kaasan. Aku baik-baik saja kok," Sakura tersenyum. Mebuki hanya menatap anak gadisnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sarapanlah dulu."

Sakura sedang memakai sepatunya ketika bel rumahnya terdengar _. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?_ Mebuki segera membuka pintunya.

" _Ohayo_ ~ Mebuki _-baasan_ ," suara Uchiha Misaki menghampiri telinga kedua wanita Haruno itu. "Mi… Misa?" Mebuki melongo di pintu rumahnya. Misa, anak tetangga sebelahnya, menyapanya dengan hangat. "Kenapa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku akan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah"

…

Uchiha Sasuke masih enak tertidur ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba di-jeblak dengan ganas.

 **BRAK!**

" 'Pa an sih," gerutu Uchiha bungsu itu dengan mata seperempat melek. "Lu masih bobok?!" ternyata Misa yang membuka—mendobrak, pintu kamarnya dengan beringas. "Kayak yang lo liat," dengan malas Sasuke melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **SRET…**

"SILAUUUU!" dengan cueknya Misa membuka gorden jendela kamarnya. "Ayo bangun. Gue anter lu ke sekolah," jawab Misa. "Masih kepagian," Sasuke bergelung di selimutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba selimutnya ditarik paksa.

"Apa an sih?" gerutunya. Sasuke terdiam. Wajah Misa sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. _Ke… kenapa ini? Gak mungkin kan Misa…_

"Oke, lu normal," Misa kemudian menarik badannya.

"Hah?" Sasuke melongo dikasurnya. "Lu gak ada trauma sedikit pun," jelas Misa. "O… ooh," Sasuke mengangguk. Cuma tes kesehatan toh.

"Udah, cepet siap-siap sana," Misa keluar dari kamar Sasuke. "Sekarang waktunya ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki."

…

 _"Aku akan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah"_

Mebuki cengo.

Tadi Misa bilang apa? Ngantar Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Ngantarnya naik mobil kok ,tante," jawab Misa santai sambil menunjuk mobil di belakangnya. Mebuki bungkam. _Kenapa tiba-tiba…_

"Sekalian ngantar Sasuke dan Naruto ke sekolah," Misa bersyukur karena tetangganya ini satu kompleks dan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan ketiga remaja itu.

Sementara Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Mebuki nampak merona. _"Ke sekolah bareng Sasuke-kun…?"_

"Nanti merepotin lho Misa," kata Mebuki. " _No prob_ ," jawab Misa santai. "Apa?!" Mebuki bingung. _Ngomong apa Misa barusan?_ "Maksud saya, gak masalah. Kita 'kan searah," kata Misa. "Juga bisa menghemat biaya transportasi."

…

Sasuke membuka jendelanya sedikit dan meringis. Kakak perempuannya ini membujuk seperti seorang _sales_ saja. "Kita berangkat bareng Sakura- _chan_?" bisik Naruto. Ya, saat ini kedua cogan ini sedang menunggu di mobil Misa. "Hn," gumam Sasuke malas.

Sasuke memperhatikan mobil kakaknya. Mobil Misa kan harganya mahal banget. Klo Sasuke tidak salah, milyaran lebih. Dan Sasuke hampir tidak percaya kakaknya memiliki mobil ini dan Sasuke duduk di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat. Keluarga Blanchard kan salah satu keluarga terkaya di dunia. _Pantas saja_.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobilnya terbuka. Sasuke yang duduk di depan menoleh. Rupanya ada Sakura. Dan Sasuke yakin pasti saat ini Naruto sedang kegirangan karena Sakura duduk di belakang, disebelahnya. Pintu terbuka lagi dan masuklah Misa yang duduk di bagian kemudi.

"Yok _guys_ , kita berangkat~" kata Misa yang kemudian memacu mobil mewahnya.

…

"Gue sekolah dulu," pamit gue ke Misa. "Yuk, belajar yang bener ya," kata Misa. "Bilang tu ke Naruto," gerutuku. "Aha…ha…ha…" Naruto nyegir garing. "Sakura," Misa keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tidak merasa trauma 'kan?" tanya Misa sambil menatap Sakura. Gue diem. Itu cara yang dia pakai tadi pagi ke gue. "Ehm… Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura. Misa diam sebentar. "Ya sudah. Selamat belajar ya," Misa melambaikan tangan dan ketiga pelajar SMA itu masuk ke sekolah mereka sambil membalas lambaian tangan Misa—kecuali Sasuke.

...

Misa menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

 _"Hoi, Misa," panggil Itachi setelah sampai di rumah kemarin. "Apa?" jawab Misa. "Aku sudah membereskan preman-preman itu," kata Itachi._

 _Misa terlonjak._

 _"Lu liat?" tanyanya, "Ya, tadinya aku mau menolong mereka tapi keburu kamu datang," kata Itachi. Misa nyegir. "Jangan bilangin ke Mikoto-kaasan ya. Ntar aku diomelin lagi," Misa tertawa kikuk, aksi brutalnya tertangkap basah. "Tenang aja. Justru aku harus berterima kasih."_

 _"Heh?"_

 _"Waktu teman-temanku di **company** datang, mereka menemukan tattoo dari **kelompok itu** ," kata Itachi serius. Mata Misa membulat. "Ka… kau serius?" tanya Misa. _

_"Tentu saja. Nyawa ketiga anak itu selamat kali ini. **Mereka beruntung** "_

 _"Tapi, mereka lemah sekali…"_

 _Entah mengapa Uchiha Itachi merinding disko mendengarnya. Bukan mereka yang terlalu lemah, kamu yang terlalu kuat. Naruto yang mantan preman yang jago berantem aja kewalahan melawan mereka. Itachi merinding mengingat para preman itu K.O dalam sekali serang oleh Misa. Itachi tak bisa membayangkan klo ia kena pukulan Misa. Nyawa bisa melayang._

 _"Sepertinya mereka cuma kelas teri," pendapat Misa. "Aku sependapat," kata Itachi. "Mereka memang gak kuat-kuat amat. Mungkin preman lokal yang baru bergabung dengan **kelompok itu** ,"_

 _"Pokoknya klo bisa, kamu lindungi mereka bertiga ya," kata Itachi. "Pasti," jawab Misa._

Misa menghela napas. Ketiga anak SMA itu mempunyai peluang menjadi incaran _kelompok itu_. Mungkin tidak sampai ke bagian inti, tapi sekali berurusan dengan _kelompok itu_ , nyawa mereka harus melayang dahulu baru _kelompok itu_ berhenti. Padahal mereka cuma anak SMA tak bersalah yang hanya membela diri.

Misa terdiam.

Malang sekali nasib mereka.

Mudah bagi Misa untuk melindungi Sasuke yamg serumah dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura? Nampaknya ini akan melelahkan.

 _Smartphone_ Misa tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _Private number?_

Misa lalu menjawab telepon itu.

 _"Menikmati liburanmu, Alice?"_

 _"Oh, Jack_ , kau rupanya _,"_ jawab Misa.

…

Misa memacu mobil _sport_ super cepatnya ke sebuah bangunan. _Markas SSA_. Tidak ada yang boleh tau letak markas ini. Itu terlarang. _Forbidden_. Orang luar yang pernah berhubungan dengan markas ini akan diberi obat agar ingatan mereka akan markas itu hilang. Dan pilihan terakhir, **orang itu harus mati**.

Misa memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan yang luas itu bak film laga. Bukan rahasia dia ahli di bidang itu. _Termasuk kebut-kebutan_.

Sudah lama rasanya Misa tak pergi ke markas rahasia SSA ini sejak mereka memberinya liburan setelah menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Ia sangat rindu markas ini. Ini seperti rumah baginya.

Misa memasuki sebuah _lift_ yang membawanya ke _basement._ Misa berjalan cukup lama sebelum memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar.

"Hai _, Alice_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" sebuah suara keluar dari monitor. "Baik sekali, _bos_ ," jawab Misa.

"Menikmati liburmu?"

"Sangat."

" _Well, Alice_ , aku tau ini masih waktu liburmu. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memberimu misi ini karena kau yang ahli dibidangnya. _Jack_ sudah memberitahumu ,bukan?" suara monitor itu kembali terdengar.

"Ya, _bos_. Tapi, tak masalah. Kurasa aku merindukan tempat ini," kata Misa. Suara monitor itu terkekeh. "Yah, itu wajar saja. Mengingat kau besar di tempat ini."

"Ini sangat berharga bagiku. Walaupun aku tidak benar-benar besar di markas ini," Misa melihat sekeliling. Suara itu terkekeh lagi. _"Well, enjoy your mission as well". "Of course I will,"_ kata Misa sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

Uchiha Itachi saat ini sedang rapat di markas rahasia CIA.

"Agen Uchiha, kau sudah tau kalau preman yang kau tangkap itu masuk dalam kelompok itu?" suara pemimpin rapat terdengar. "Sudah," jawab Itachi sopan. "Tak kusangka orang seperti mereka ada di sekitar kompleks rumahmu," kata sang pemimpin. "Begitu pun saya. Kukira mereka cuma preman biasa," Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi kau memang hebat," kata pemimpin. Itachi menatapnya dengan sorot tanda tanya.

"Seorang mengalami trauma, dua orang retak tulang, seorang patah tulang, bos mereka mengalami 3 tulang rusuk patah, dan sisanya memar yang cukup parah. Pukulanmu sangat bertenaga," sang pemimpin membaca selembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Itachi tak tau mengapa ia sangat syok. _Misa_. "Ehm… sebenarnya," Itachi bergumam. "Eng? Ada apa?" tanya pemimpinnya, heran. "Saudariku yang melakukannya. Aku hanya melihat dari jauh sebelumnya," Itachi berkata.

Suasana _absurd_ terjadi di ruang rapat.

"Ho… Ooohhh, Mi… Misa ya- ya," gumam sang pemimpin. "Be… begitulah."

Dan dua agen ahli itu sama-sama merinding saat mengingat kekuatan Misa.

"Rapat cukup sampai sini saja."

…

Itachi baru saja keluar saat hp-nya berdering.

"Halo?" tanyanya.

 _"Ah, Itachi,"_ suara Misa terdengar.

"Ya?" tanya Itachi.

 _"Apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Kau beruntung. Aku baru saja selesai rapat"

 _"Bisakah mulai besok kau yang menjaga mereka bertiga?"_

"Hah?"

 _"Besok aku ada misi"_

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah. Hati-hati di misimu"

 _"Makasih. Kau juga"_

Dan Uchiha Misaki memutus sambungan telepon. _Seperti biasa, seenaknya saja,_ gerutu Itachi. "Yah, saatnya beraksi," kemudian Itachi melenturkan otot-ototnya sambil berjalan pulang.

 **To be continue**

The Uchihas sudah update~

Jika ada yang bertanya #GakAda foto yang author pasang adalah Uchiha Misaki, alias Misa! Sosok Misa sebenarnya kalem dan lebih pendiam seperti Sasuke dan entah mengapa ia menjadi agak OOC saat bersama keluarga Uchiha. Misa sebenarnya sangat cantik hanya saja karena itu digambar oleh author sendiri kecantikannya jadi tidak nampak (maklumin gambar author yang jelek).

Kyuumisaki: Seruuuuuu! Sumpah aku paling suka fic kayak gini...! Lanjut thor!

 _-Wah, author jadi merona (?). Karena author masih baru, maklumin yak lo masih jelek. Well, selamat membaca._

Anti SH: ck, kalo cuman slight napa di tag sakuranya? itaocsasu yah tah itu aja, nyampah di arsip sasusaku aja.

 _-Iya, author tau kok klo fic ini nyampah. Tapi author tag Sakura-nya karena nanti akan ada sasusaku kedepannya dan author sebut "selingan" karena cerita ini gak cuma berfokus di sasusaku saja tapi yang lain juga masuk. Dan yang masuk arsip sasusaku, biasanya juga ada kok pair non-sasusaku yang nyasar juga. Di tag Sakura bukan cuma berarti bakal sasusaku lho. Maaf jika ada yang tersinggung, author cuma balas review_.

Thanks to Kyuumisaki, Rinda Kuchiki, Anti SH, dan sebuah reader yang sedah membaca. Seperti yang author sebut di atas, review dari pembaca secara tidak langsung juga dapat menambah semangat penulis untuk mengerjakan cerita ini. Cerita ini tak akan ada tanpa dukungan kalian. _Arigato~_

 _See you in next chapter~!_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Uchiha Misaki sedang bersantai di sofa sebuah _apartement_. Dia bolak-balik menganti _channel_ TV dengan bosan.

Di tangan kirinya terlihat _"Pocky"_ rasa coklat. _Bosan_ , itulah perasaannya saat ini. "Lama amat ,sih," gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu _apartement_ itu terbuka. Nampaklah seorang lelaki muda memasuki _apartement_ itu. Kacamata hitamnya nampak bertengger dengan keren di hidungnya. Rambut hitam kelam bergelombangnya nampak berantakan.

"Lamaaa~," gerutu Misa. "Ka… kau ke-kenapa kau…" lelaki itu nampak terkejut. "Lupa ya. Gue punya kunci duplikat _apartement_ lo," jawab Misa cuek. "Ya, aku lupa," jawab lelaki itu singkat. Misa hanya mendengus. "Kau super lemot, _Jack_ "

…

Uchiha Sasuke bangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Saat ini pintunya aman. Tak ada tanda-tanda dobrakkan beringas. Sasuke dengan malas turun ke bawah. Ia lapar. Jam berapa sekarang? Oke, jam tujuh malam. Pantas perutnya keroncongan.

Sasuke baru saja masuk ke ruang makan—yang gabung dengan dapur. Saat matanya melotot dengan sempurna…

…

 _Itachi…_

 _Itu Itachi kan…_

 _Beneran Uchiha Itachi 'kan…_

 _Uchiha Itachi si musang kampret…_

 _Dan kakak (yang sialnya) selalu bersamanya dari kecil…_

 _Oke, dia emang tu musang. Tapi, ngapain…_

 _NGAPAIN DIA PAKE CELEMEK KAASAN._

 _TERUS PEGANG WAJAN._

 _DAN KENAPA BANYAK TELOR MATA SAPI DI SINI._

 _TUNGGU, JANGAN-JANGAN DIA…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lagi belajar masak telor ceplok…_

Gue cengo. Serius ni Itachi? Perasaan dia gak pernah deh masak. Waktu kecil pernah sih. Terus gosong tak berbentuk. Tapi sekarang? Gue gak mimpi kan?

"Lho, Sasuke," Itachi kaget. "Hn," jawab gue. "Lu udh di sini?" tanya Itachi. Gue memberikan tatapan "seperti-yang-kau-lihat". "Oke,oke, lu laper gak?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari tatapan gue. "Ini bisa dimakan?" tanya gue khawatir. Itachi diem sebentar. "Wah, klo itu saya juga kurang tau," katanya kikuk sambil memegang 'pala nya.

 _Bruh…_

…

"Woi, Jakku," panggil Misa. (Note: Misa sengaja melafalkan "Jack" menjadi "Jakku" yang merupakan pelafalan orang Jepang). "Hmm, _nani, Arisu_?" jawab lelaki itu cuek. (Note: "Arisu" juga pelafalan dari "Alice"). "Kalau dugaanku benar, kita berpartner di misi ini ya," Misa masih menganti _channel_ TV. "Begitu lah," jawab lelaki itu sambil membuat kopi. "Ngomong-ngomong hampir setahun aku tidak bertemu _chichi_ ," kata Misa. (Note _: Chichi_ sama dengan _otosan_ ) "Begitu pun aku. _Yang anak kandungnya_ "

…

Sang bos SSA sedang melihat-lihat tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Dokumen ini sangat penting dan rahasia. Karena ini menyangkut agen di SSA, _Super Secret Agent_. Dia membuka sebuah dokumen.

"Jack"

Nama asli : Jinpei Matsuoda

Umur : 20 tahun

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Warga Negara : Rusia, Jepang

Memiliki darah Rusia dan Jepang

"Well, Alice dan Jack sudah bersama sejak dulu. Dan mereka bisa disebut paling cocok dengan misi ini," gumam sang bos. "Benar 'kan, Hunt?"

Seorang pria berambut keriting hitam nampak berdiri di belakang sang bos. "Anda benar sekali, bos. _Mereka sangat kompak dan ahli di bidang ini"_.

…

"Jadi…" Misa membuka mulutnya. "Kapan kita mulai misinya?". _Merepotkan_. Ini akan sangat merepotkan. Jack alias Matsuoda Jinpei yang merupakan sahabat seperjuangannya ini bisa dibilang pintar. Tapi juga pemalas. Ah, mereka sudah lebih dari sahabat, saudara. Dan, lihatlah! Saudaranya sedang asyik bersantai sambil minum kopi buatannya.

"Memangnya kau tau target di mana saat ini?" tanya Jinpei santai. Misa menatap tajam lelaki yang seperti saudara baginya itu.

" _You underestimate me, Jack,"_ desis Misa dingin—sekaligus seram.

 _"_ _Okay… okay… So, what have you found?"_ Jinpei merinding melihat ekspresi Misa.

"Fu..fu…fu… Aku sudah meretas web si target. Dan aku menemukan di mana dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang," Misa menyeringai seram. "Ya… ya sudah, langsung tancap saja," Jinpei merinding disko.

…

"Wah, aku beruntung sekali-ttebayo~," Uzumaki Naruto berseru senang.

" _Kaasan_ sedang pergi, dan aku kelaparan sekali," bocah rubah itu terus menyerocos. " _Touchan_ juga sedang sibuk. Kau sangat menolongku…"

"... _Teme_ ". Dihadapan Naruto, nampaklah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

 _Si dobe bisa diem gak sih,_ gerutu gue. _Udah berapa lama dia nyerocos gak berhenti-henti. Tu mulut apa toa 'sih?!_ Tiba-tiba Itachi datang membawa telor mata sapi masakannya. "Jadi, kau belum makan, Naruto?" tanya tu musang.

"Belum, _niisan_ -ttebayo," jawab Naruto kegirangan. "Bagus, masih banyak telor mata sapi di sana _," Baka niisan_ gue itu… matanya tiba-tiba keluar laser terus dia nyeringai.

"Masih banyak? Buaaaguusss sekali-ttebayou. Aku jadi bersemangat. Ayo, kita pesta telor mata sapi-ttebayo".

"Saatnya berpesta!" Itachi berseru girang.

 _Serius._

 _Gue merasa jadi pengganggu di antara duo heboh ini…_

…

Misa dan Jinpei saat ini berada di sebuah gedung. "Ngapain kita ke sini?" gerutu Jinpei sambil keluar dari mobil _sport_ Misa. "Menjalankan misi," kata Misa enteng. "Hah?" Jinpei menatap garang Misa yang sedang asyik duduk di kursi kemudi sambil memainkan _laptop_ mahalnya.

Jinpei lelah. Sudah setengah jam mereka di sini. "Sabar, sang target akan tiba sebentar lagi," jawab Misa santai. "Terserah," jawab Jinpei kesal sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

Baru beberapa detik rokok di mulut Jinpei menyala, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya paksa.

"HEI, SUDAH KUBILANG PADAMU JANGAN MEROKOK," suara teriakan marah Misa terdengar. Rupanya Misa yang menyambar rokok Jinpei.

"Rokok… rokok itu tidak baik… kau tau 'kan… karena itu… jangan merokok. Apalagi dihadapanku," Misa membuang kasar rokok itu, menginjaknya dengan sadis sebelum berkata dengan sendu.

Jinpei menatap lekat-lekat perempuan dihadapannya. _Terjadi lagi_. "Hah… maaf, aku lupa kau tidak kuat bau asap rokok," Jinpei menghela napas. "Bukan cuma itu, bodoh," Misa membalikan badan.

"Itu karena aku khawatir padamu," Misa bergumam. "Eh," Jinpei terkejut. "Target sudah tiba," kata Misa sambil terus berjalan.

…

Jinpei mendengus. _Seriusan, apa 'sih mau target mereka kali ini? Drama opera? Gak banget ,deh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jack, kau punya misi baru," sebuah suara terdengar dari monitor._

 _"_ _Akhirnya…" Jinpei menguap._

 _"_ _Kau berbeda sekali dengan ayahmu," gerutu suara dari seberang sana._

 _"_ _Memang," jawab Jinpei santai._

 _"_ _Langsung saja ke intinya, kali ini kau akan menjalankan misi bersama Alice lagi"._

 _"_ _Misimu kali ini adalah melindungi walikota Doumoto. Kemarin, ia mendapat surat ancaman pembunuhan untuknya dari_ _ **kelompok itu**_ _"._

 _Mata Jinpei yang berada di balik kacamata hitamnya membulat. "_ _ **Kelompok itu**_ _?!"_

 _"_ _Ya. Karena itu kau dan Alice yang akan melindunginya"._

 _"_ _Siap, bos"._

.

.

.

.

 _Dan serius 'deh. Apa sih maunya walikota satu ini? Pergi ke drama opera? Gak banget. Adanya drama opera itu bikin orang macam Jinpei ngantuk berat bahkan ketiduran!_

Dan dengan ogah-ogahan, Jinpei mengikuti Misa yang di depannya. Mereka memasuki jalan rahasia di gedung opera. _Pasti untuk keselamatan walikota_.

Misa berjalan dengan agak cepat hingga nampaklah pria paruh baya lengkap dengan jas resminya.

"Walikota Doumoto!" seru Misa.

"Ah, _Alice_ ," sang walikota menoleh.

Jinpei menyusul Misa yang sudah berada di dekat walikota,

"Dan…?" tanya walikota.

" _Jack_ , panggil saja aku _Jack_ ," Kata Jinpei.

"Baiklah… Jack…" walikota tersenyum ramah.

Jinpei bertanya-tanya. Apa yang menyebabkan walikota ini diincar _kelompok itu?_ Tadi ia dan Misa sudah menyelidiki secara menyeluruh tentang si walikota. Bahkan sampai yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Tapi, ia yakin. Tidak ada hal yang membuat sang walikota menjadi incaran _kelompok itu_. Lalu, ada lagi yang aneh, yaitu…

"Dari mana ia tau _code-name_ mu?" bisik Jinpei tajam ke telinga Misa. Misa nampak terlonjak. "I…itu karena—"

"Otousan!" perkataan Misa terputus oleh teriakan seorang gadis.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," gadis itu melangkah mendekat.

"Itu karena gadis itu," kata Misa sambil menunjuk gadis muda yang berjalan mendekat itu dengan dagunya.

Dan Jinpei bertanya-tanya. _Apa hubungan Misa dengan anak gadis walikota ini?_

 **To be continue**

Kayaknya chapternya pendekan ya? Klo begitu, author minta maaf. Author ngetiknya lagi gak enak badan. Karena dapet ide, keburu lupa author langsung ketik deh.

Langsung aja:

akashi :lanjut bro, gak sabar buat nunggu chap selanjutnya..btw gaya penulisannya udah makin bagus tu...

 _Sip… udh lanjut nih. Gaya penulisannya udh bagus? Aduuh… makasih banyak ya~_

Tsuki :Terimakasih sudah update. Makin menarik nih ceritanya. Lanjut~

 _Sama-sama. Ini udah update. Sudah makin menarik nih? Makasihh~_

Author ucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi, Tsuki, Rinda Kuchiki, dan para silent reader di luar sana~ #hohohoooo~

See you in next chapter~!


	8. Chapter 8

"Dari mana ia tau _code-name_ mu?" bisik Jinpei tajam ke telinga Misa.

"I…itu karena—"

 _"Otousan!"_

"Itu karena gadis itu,"

 _Apa hubungan Misa dengan anak gadis walikota ini?_

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

"Gadis itu?" tanya Jinpei.

"Ya".

"Konyol. Bagaimana bisa?".

"Aku pernah menjalankan sebuah misi untuknya".

"Misi?"

Oke, lama-lama Misa bisa kesal sendiri. "Ya, misi. Tanyakan pada boss jika tidak percaya," kata Misa begitu melihat Jinpei. Jinpei mendengus. "Jelaskan itu nanti," katanya kemudian.

Anak walikota itu melihat sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja melihat Misa—dan Jinpei di belakangnya.

"Alice!" pekiknya senang.

"Alice, ini benar-benar kau 'kan?" anak muda itu mendekat. Misa hanya tersenyum getir. "Alice, ini kau," anak itu sudah ada di depan Misa yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Hai, Shiina".

…

Matsuoda Jinpei memperhatikan gadis Jepang di depan Misa ini. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat mengagumi Misa. Misi seperti apa yang Misa jalani dulu? Hingga mampu membuat gadis ini, Doumoto Shiina, anak sang walikota menjadi akrab dengannya.

"Alice, dengar! Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan menjadi penyanyi opera!".

Opera? Janganlah bilang gadis ini… alasan mereka berada di gedung opera saat ini. Jinpei mendengus jengkel. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada gadis ini. Sangaatt berterimakasih. Berkat gadis ini, ia akan menghabiskan beberapa jam ke depan dengan sia-sia. Menguap lebar dan tertidur yang mungkin akan Jinpei lakukan nantinya. Beberapa jam hidupnya terbuang di opera konyol ini.

"Aku sudah berlatih keras agar aku bisa menyanyi di opera. Alice, nanti kau harus mendengarnya. Harus."

Jinpei bosan. Daritadi Doumoto Shiina berbicara terus tanpa henti. Ini membosankan. Sangat membosankan.

Dan tanpa sadar, Jinpei menguap.

"Hoi," suara sadis Misa terdengar.

"Ng?" respon Jinpei, sedikit terkejut.

"Jaga sopan santunmu, bodoh," bisik Misa, tajam.

Jinpei hanya menatap bosan. "Gue bukan tipe orang yang suka nonton opera kayak ginian. Jadi kalo gue menguap ya iklaskan saja," kata Jinpei cuek. Misa merasa perempatan siku nongol di jidatnya. Kenapa teman masa kecilnya kampret kek gini sih?

"Gue gak peduli. Pokoknya, klo lu gak sopan, _liat aja nanti,_ " seketika itu Jinpei merasa semua bulu kuduknya berdiri. Terutama perkataan terakhir Misa.

"Iya, iya," jawab Jinpei sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan melangkah begitu saja.

 _Dasar orang ini…_

…

Jinpei dan Misa berdiri di belakang deretan kursi walikota dan rombongannya. _Serasa bodyguard_ , pikir Jinpei. Jinpei akui, berlagak layaknya _bodyguard_ ini bukan pertama kali baginya—dan Misa. Dan Jinpei merasa ia akan menguap lagi klo tatapan Misa tidak menghilangkan dengan sekejap keinginan untuk menguapnya.

 _Ukh,sial…_

Dan yang lebih sial lagi…

Mengapa operanya tidak segera mulai?

Tau gak sih orang gak betah di opera?

Jinpei tuh ya, boro-boro nonton opera. Dengerin musik klasik saja ia langsung ketiduran. Dan Misa tidak boleh tau itu. Misa kan penggemar berat musik klasik. Ntar bisa-bisa Jinpei dibunuh sama Misa.

 _"Alice… Alice…"_ bisikan seorang gadis terdengar.

Sontak Jinpei dan Misa menoleh.

"Masih ada sisa kursi. Duduklah," tawar gadis itu, Doumoto Shiina. Sejujurnya Jinpei ragu teman masa kecilnya akan menerima tawaran putri Doumoto itu dengan senang hati. Secara Misa ,kan tegas orangnya.

"Tidak".

Tuh 'kan. Misa nolak.

 _Baru juga gue ngomong apa._

"Ti… tidak perlu sungkan. Kursinya memang masih sisa. _Otousama_ pasti setuju kok. Temanmu juga boleh ikut duduk".

Jinpei terpukau sama anak ini. Nekad juga dia. Padahal udah tau klo Misa pasti nolak, masih aja membujuk.

"Tidak. Ini adalah pekerjaanku. Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik," kata Misa tegas.

"Ta… tapi—".

"Sudah biarkan saja," Jinpei memotong perkataan Shiina. Shiina duduk di dekat Jinpei sehingga memudahkan Jinpei memotong perkataannya. "Memang sudah begitu sifatnya. Percuma kamu ganggu," kata Jinpei lagi.

"Tapi, nanti kalian capek—".

"Tidak masalah. Kami sudah seperti ini bertahun-tahun," kata Jinpei tenang.

"Justru kalau kami terlalu terlena, nyawa kami bisa melayang," Jinpei melihat gadis itu agak ragu.

"Begitukah?" tanya Shiina kemudian.

"Ya".

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jinpei.

"De… delapan belas tahun".

"Impianmu menjadi penyanyi opera 'kan?"

"I… iya".

"Daripada mengawatirkan kami, lebih baik railah impianmu itu".

Shiina terdiam.

"Alice akan lebih suka itu," tambah Jinpei.

Doumoto Shiina menatap Misa sebentar.

"Baiklah," lalu ia duduk lagi dengan benar.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu," kata Misa.

"Bukan masalah".

…

Ini dia!

Ini dia yang Jinpei tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

Akhirnya, operanya dimulai juga.

Pertunjukan musik pembukanya membuat Jinpei bernapas lega.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, opera kali ini tentang apa sih?_

"Mi… Misa, ini opera tentang apaan sih?" bisik Jinpei.

 _"Madame Butterfly,"_ bisik Misa.

"Apaan tu?" bisik Jinpei ketus.

"Sstttt," Misa memelototi Jinpei. Dengan sabar, ia membuka tasnya dan memberikan sebuah pamflet pada Jinpei. "Baca dan jangan berisik".

Dengan sedikit kesal Jinpei menerima pamflet itu.

Madame Butterfly

Sinopsis:

Karena kesulitan ekonomi, gadis Jepang berumur 15 tahun menjadi geisha. Ia bernama Cio-Cio San (Madama Butterfly). Ia kemudian menikah dengan Pinkerton, pekerja pelabuhan yang sedang bekerja di Jepang. Tetapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun, ia kembali ke Amerika. Di sana ia bertemu wanita lain dan menikah. Cio-Cio yang tidak tau terus menunggu sang suami dengan anak laki-lakinya. Tiga tahun berlalu, Pinkerton bersama istri Amerikanya kembali ke Jepang beserta anaknya juga. Cio-Cio San yang mengetahui semuanya sangat kecewa dan bunuh diri.

 _Ceritanya kok WTF gini ya?_

Belum puas Jinpei tenang, terdengar suara lengkingan pemain opera beserta melodi yang sangat rumit. Yang mampu membuat telinga Jinpei sakit.

 _The hell._

Jinpei menoleh ke arah Misa. Hebatnya, cewek ini malah terlihat kagum. Jinpei melongo. Mereka ini apa-apaan sih. Jinpei bertambah heran lagi karena tidak ada seorang pun bertepuk tangan saat sang pemain selesai menyanyi. Pada pelit tepuk tangan semua sih.

Tiba-tiba Jinpei menemukan sebuah kertas di pamfletnya.

"Etika menonton opera".

Tanpa ragu, Jinpei langsung membacanya.

· Saat menonton opera tidak boleh berpakaian sembarangan karena tidak sopan.

· Tidak boleh seenaknya dan harus mematikan HP.

· Setelah pertunjukan dimulai tidak boleh masuk ke teater.

· Selama pertunjukan tidak boleh ke toilet.

· Ketika jeda tidak boleh bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan hanya setelah pertunjukan selesai.

· Jangan gunakan parfum dan makanan yang berbau karena mengganggu yang lain.

· Tidak menggunakan topi di teater karena dianggap tidak sopan.

Tunggu dulu. Ini kan tulisannya Misa.

Jinpei mendengus. _Pasti Misa sengaja mempersiapkan ini_. Dan opera ini makin menyiksa saja.

…

Pertunjukan opera akhirnya telah selesai.

Jinpei dapat bernapas lega. Tepuk tangan para hadirin membanjiri gedung opera. Jinpei merasa lega sekali. Pertunjukan laknat ini akhirnya berakhir juga. Jinpei merasa tepuk tangan yang menggema ini bagaikan terompet kemenangan.

Walikota Doumoto dan keluarganya berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan dari bangku VIP. Misa hanya memberikan tatapan kagum. Berbeda sekali dengan Jinpei.

 _Saat menonton opera tidak boleh berpakaian sembarangan karena tidak sopan._

Jinpei baru saja menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada di sini mengenakan baju yang sangat rapi. Ia dan Misa beruntung. Mereka menggenakan pakaian selayaknya mereka bekerja biasanya. Kemeja putih yang dirangkap jas hitam, celana panjang hitam untuk Jinpei dan rok hitam selutut untuk Misa. Ah, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang selalu Jinpei pakai. _Keberuntungan, eh?._

Rombongan walikota Doumoto akan keluar di paling akhir. Demi keselamatan. Jika mereka keluar sekarang, mereka akan berjejalan dengan orang-orang yang pulang dari pertunjukan opera juga. _Dan itu akan semakin mempersulit penjagaan_.

Sehingga di sinilah Jinpei dan Misa saat ini. Masih tetap setia berdiri layaknya _bodyguard_. Jinpei nampak biasa saja. Opera sudah berakhir dan itu berarti sudah tidak ada lagi alasannya untuk mengantuk.

"Masih ramai ya di bawah sana," kata Jinpei, setengah bergumam.

"Begitulah," kata Misa tenang.

"Nah, sekarang…" Jinpei berkata.

"Bisa ceritakan misimu itu?".

…

"Bisa ceritakan misimu itu? Sekalian menunggu sampai gedung ini tidak ramai," kata Jinpei. Misa diam menatap 'saudara'nya itu. Lalu terdiam sebentar. "Ayolah. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Kau sudah berjanji akan menceritakannya". Misa yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah berjanji demikian. _Dasar tukang ngarang_.

"Oke… oke… akan kuceritakan," Misa mengalah. Sekaligus kesal dengan tatapan menuntut Jinpei. **Catat: Misa tidak pernah menjanjikannya**.

"Itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu…".

.

.

.

.

"Alice".

"Ya, boss".

Misa nampak berada di ruangan yang sangat besar dengan warna dominasi hitam dan sebuah layar monitor di tengah yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar. Dan pastinya ruangan itu ada di markas besar SSA.

"Aku ingin kau menjalankan sebuah misi".

Misa menatap tenang monitor itu. _Ini dia. Sebuah misi_.

"Dan misi ini mengharuskanmu pergi ke Jepang".

Ke luar negeri, huh? Bukan hal baru bagi Misa. Ia sudah sering keluar negeri untuk menjalankan misi.

"Aku tau kau saja naik pangkat dan mendapat _code-name_ Alice, tapi aku ingin kau menjalankan misi ini. Hanya kau yang tersisa. Maafkan aku tapi—".

"Tak apa, boss. Aku menantikan misi kali ini," Misa tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah sangat menantikan misi ini.

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari monitor.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Tapi, dia(Jinpei) tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini. Ia sudah menerima misi ke Jerman dua hari yang lalu. Apa tak masalah?".

"Tak masalah. Aku akan melakukannya," jawab Misa mantap.

"Baiklah. Alice, inilah misimu. Dan kau akan berangkat besok".

…

Misa sedang mengepak barang-barang yang akan ia butuhkan untuk ke Jepang besok.

 _"Misimu adalah melindungi anak gadis dari walikota yang baru saja dilantik. Nama gadis itu Doumoto Shiina. Umurnya lima belas tahun. Kau harus melindunginya dari **kelompok itu** ". Misa terdiam._

 _" **Kelompok itu**?" katanya setengah tak percaya._

 _"Ya, aku tak tau apa alasan mereka mengincarnya. Karena itu, **lindungilah dia**."_

 _"Siap, boss"._

Misa sudah selesai mengepak barangnya. "Sudah malam, ya. Saatnya tidur".

 **To be continue**

Ada yang merasa horror dengan kata-kata di atas? #GakAda.

Author cepet-cepet buat ini karena bakal sibuk kedepannya dan karena…

 **Tsuki : GWS, author-san . Gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya v**

Memang sih cuma satu yang nge-review. Tapi, mampu membangkitkan semangat author #uwooooooooo. Yah walaupun update telat sih :v. Masalah kesehatan dan ilangnya inspirasi penyebabnya. Dan review "GWS" itu membuat author merasa lebih baik saat membacanya #nangis haru. Review memang bisa membuat semangat para author berkobar~. Yak, itu aja sesi bacot kali ini.

 ** _See you in next chapter~!_**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

Misa saat ini sedang berada di dalam sebuah taksi. Ini bukan gayanya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus ke bandara agar bisa ke Jepang. Dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk membawa kendaraan sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tau berapa lamanya misi ini akan berjalan. Dan _penerbangan_ nya saat ini pagi-pagi buta.

Misa melihat jam tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 04.07 pagi waktu Amerika—tempatnya berada saat ini. Pagi memang. Tapi itulah permulaan misinya.

" _This is too early to go to airport_ ," kata sopir taksi yang ditumpagi Misa.

" _Really? I don't think so_ ," jawab Misa. Ia pernah ke bandara lebih pagi dari ini.

"Ha…ha…ha…" sopir itu tertawa.

" _Business trip_?" tanya sopir itu.

" _Well, something like that,_ " jawab Misa tenang. Orang biasa tidak boleh tau apa pekerjaannya sebenarnya. Sopir taksi itu boleh saja mengira Misa sedang perjalanan bisnis. Melihat kemeja putih yang dirangkap jas hitam beserta rok hitam selutut yang dikenakan Misa, juga koper yang tersusun rapi di bagasi. Ia memang cocok untuk pergi untuk pekerjaan. _Sebuah pekerjaan_.

" _We arrived at the airport_ ," kata sopir taksi itu sambil menepikan taksinya.

Misa hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Setelah menepi di area _drop off_ , sopir itu segera membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Misa.

" _Thank you, sir_ ," sopir itu pergi setelah selesai menata barang Misa dan Misa membayar setara dengan yang harus ia bayar.

"Nah, kemana kita sekarang?" Misa membuka buku _notes_ nya. Kalau tidak salah hari ini ia akan pergi bersama agen yang juga ditugaskan ke Jepang dengan misi yang berbeda tentunya.

Misa berjalan masuk di bandara itu. Menurut catatannya, yang akan pergi bersamanya adalah—.

"Alice!" seorang wanita muda melambaikan tangannya kearah Misa.

—seorang agen _bernama panggilan_ Ruby.

Ruby, adalah seorang wanita muda berusia 21 tahun—saat itu. Keturunan orang berkulit gelap yang eksotis. Paras Ruby bisa dibilang lumayan cantik. Ruby merambut hitam dengan bagian bawah bergelombang alami yang diikat _ponytail_ yang tidak terlalu panjang dan membiarkan _pony_ rambutnya menjuntai ke kiri begitu saja. Dan ia 2 angkatan di atas Misa.

"Ruby!" panggil Misa dan dua wanita muda itu saling mendekati.

" _I thought we are going together_ ," kata Ruby sambil memeluk Misa.

Ruby dan Misa bisa dibilang cukup akrab dan hampir 4 bulan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Ha…ha…ha… _I think so,_ " kata Misa yang juga memeluk Ruby.

" _C'mon, we must prepared_ ," ajak Ruby.

" _Let's go_ ," jawab Misa.

…

Misa dan Ruby saat ini sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Misa melihat jam tangannya. 5 menit lagi mereka akan lepas landas dan menuju ke Jepang. Ruby yang duduk di sebelah Misa nampak asyik membaca majalah. Kedua agen rahasia ini duduk di daerah _business class_ dan setiap deretan hanya ada dua kursi. Dan Misa merasa bahwa ia harus mempersiapkan bokongnya agar tidak kaku. Amerika-Jepang tidaklah dekat. Bahkan dengan pesawat sekalipun.

Pesawat akhirnya lepas landas.

Oke, Misa tau ini aneh tapi setiap pesawat lepas landas, banyak orang yang merasa ngeri. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada Misa. Ia justru menikmatinya dan merasakannya seolah ia naik _jet coaster_. Dan Ruby nampak tenang-tenang saja sambil membaca tabloid yang lain.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak pesawat lepas landas.

Misa sedang menonton film yang tersedia. Ruby tiba-tiba menguap dan merenggangkan badannya. "Kurasa aku akan tidur. Kita hampir seharian di pesawat," kata Ruby sebelum menguap lagi lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur. Misa merasa tidur mungkin pilihan yang tepat mengingat mereka akan berada dalam pesawat 15-17 jam kedepan. Dan tidur juga bisa menyimpan tenaga untuk misi nanti.

Misa terbangun saat kru pesawat mengumumkan bahwa pesawat akan mendarat sesaat lagi. "Kau sudah bangun?" suara Ruby menghampiri indra pendengaran Misa. Misa mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ruby.

"Ya, begitulah."

Ruby nampak menyisir rambut hitamnya sebelum mengikatnya lagi. Dan _lipstick_ warna merah sudah selesai mempercantik dirinya. Misa tau Ruby bukan tipe wanita pesolek. _Tuntutan pekerjaan_. Dulu Misa pernah memakai _make-up_ layaknya model ternama karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Dan ia membutuhkan waktu dua jam hingga semua perias wajah itu benar-benar bersih dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Misa.

"Tidak, aku bangun sekitar 10 menit yang lalu," jawab Ruby sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

Misa hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Ruby mendekatkan dirinya pada Misa.

" _Kau tau bahwa **organisasi itu** mulai bergerak lagi akhir-akhir ini?_ " bisik Ruby.

"Ehm, aku mendengar desas-desusnya. Jadi itu benar ya?" bisik Misa balik.

"Ya, dan Jepang salah satu incaran mereka," Ruby tersenyum.

Misa memberikan tatapan mata _benarkah?_

"Itu benar, aku tidak berbohong. Dan itu salah satu alasanku di sini," Ruby menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak merayakan _sweet seventeen_ nantinya?" tanya Ruby dengan santai. Rupanya Ruby ingat klo usia Misa hampir 17 tahun.

"Kurasa kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk itu. Toh kita tidak akan celaka jika tidak merayakan tradisi anak remaja _pada umumnya_ itu," kata Misa sambil memandang jendela kabin dengan datar. Misa bahkan tidak merasa perlu merayakan acara ulang tahun.

"Tentu, sejak bekerja _di sini_ kita harus melepas hal konyol seperti itu. Aku bahkan hampir sekarat di saat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas," kata-kata Ruby itu bertepatan dengan pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan mendarat.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi pekerjaan kita dimulai," kata Misa.

 ** _Narita International Airport_**

Misa dan Ruby sudah mengambil barang-barang mereka yang ada di bagasi pesawat. Mereka saat ini berjalan menuju luar bandara.

"Kurasa saat ini kita akan berpisah. Aku akan pergi ke Osaka," kata Ruby ketika mereka sudah berada di luar. "Baiklah," jawab Misa.

"Lihatlah, _rekan kerja_ ku sudah menunggu," Ruby menunjuk _rekan kerja_ yang dimaksudnya dengan dagunya. "Begitu juga dengan suruhan klienmu," kata Ruby.

"Eh?" Misa memandang Ruby sebelum mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. Rupanya walikota itu mengirim _bodyguard_ nya untuk menjemput Misa.

Ruby menghampiri rekan kerjanya begitu juga dengan Misa.

"Aku Alice, akulah yang kalian cari," kata Misa pada _bodyguard_ itu.

Bodyguard itu melihat Misa dengan seksama sebelum mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku."

…

"Jadi, kapan agen itu akan tiba?" suara Doumoto Junji, sang walikota, terdengar khawatir. "Kurasa sebentar lagi," jawab asistennya.

Misa lalu membuka pintu.

Dan Doumoto Junji melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Aku Alice, agen yang ditugaskan di sini," Misa menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Oh, Tuhan. Akhirnya kau datang juga," Doumoto Junji mendekati Misa dan menjabat tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ayo, anda pasti lelah selama perjalanan. Hari akan mulai gelap. Silahkan beristirahat dulu," kata walikota Doumoto.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Saya tidak ditugaskan untuk beristirahat," tolak Misa dengan halus. Ya, walaupun harus ia akui pantatnya sedikit nyeri efek duduk hampir seharian.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Doumoto.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya," jawab Misa mantap.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," Doumoto Junji lalu pergi dari ruang kerjanya.

…

Misa sudah tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Ia mendapat firasat bahwa ini kamar dari anak sang walikota.

"Shiina, ini ayah," Doumoto Junji mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang anak remaja memeluk walikota dengan erat.

"Ayah, aku takut," Shiina menangis sesengukan.

Misa merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Ia bahkan masih sangat muda dan **kelompok itu** mengincarnya.

"Junji, Shiina menangis dari tadi sejak surat ini datang," Doumoto Shiona, sang ibu mendekat.

"Boleh saya lihat?" tanya Misa.

Shiina—yang baru menyadari adanya Misa, dan sang ibu memandangi Alice.

"Saya Alice, saya yang akan melindungi Doumoto Shiina," jelas Misa.

Doumoto Shiona langsung mendekati Misa.

"Oh, kau adalah penyelamat kami. Kumohon tolonglah Shiina," Shiona memeluk erat Alice. Misa dapat merasakan Shiona berharap besar padanya.

"Pasti. Serahkan pada saya. Untuk itulah saya di sini," Misa menepuk pelan bahu Shiona untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Ah! i…ini suratnya," Shiona seakan baru saja tersadar. Misa segera menerima surat itu.

 _Doumoto Shiina, sudah sebulan berlalu sejak aku pertama kali mengirimimu surat dan ini sudah keempat kalinya kau menerima surat ini. Dan aku bersumpah, aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku. Aku akan memberikan segala yang kau mau. Dan kau harus menerimanya atau nyawa kedua orang tuamu melayang. Dan kau tau aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku, kan?_

 _Soru,_

 _PS: kau sudah tau aku, bukan?_

Misa membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Ternyata benar-benar dari **kelompok itu**. Dan Misa tau dengan jelas siapaka Soru, yang menulis surat sialan ini.

 _Kelompok itu_ bukanlah nama sebenarnya. Itu hanyalah nama panggilan. Karena menyebut nama kelompok itu adalah terlarang. Tak terhitung berapa lagi kejahatan yang sudah mereka perbuat. Terlebih lagi mereka sudah ada sejak dahulu sekali. Dan segala kelicikan merekalah yang membuat mereka selalu berhasil lolos. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa _kelompok itu_ terdiri dari 13 keluarga. Keluarga kriminal tentunya, yang bengis dan kejam. Dan merekalah yang menguasai _underground_ , dunia gelap tempat segala kejahatan berada. Misa dan Jinpei pernah mendapat misi menjadi mata-mata. Dan mereka mendapatkan informasi yang sangat berharga—dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa tentunya. Salah satunya adalah bahwa Soru adalah anak kedua dari salah satu dari ketiga kepala keluarga itu. Dan untungnya informasi yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Soru masih muda. Sehingga Misa tidak perlu khawatir akan adanya pedofilia atau om-om mesum jahat yang mengincar gadis remaja. Kembali ke misi.

"Keempat kalinya?" tanya Misa.

"Iya. Tapi, maaf, karena sangat kesal saya membakar semua surat itu," Doumoto nampak merasa bersalah. _Barang buktinya sudah gak ada ya_.

"Sayang sekali," kata Misa, datar.

"Ehmm, sebelumnya maafkan saya. Sebenarnya saya sudah memfoto surat-surat itu," sang asisten berkata.

Misa mencermati asisten itu. Ia masih sangat muda, mungkin beberapa tahun di atas Misa dan bisa jadi sebaya dengan Ruby. _Dan lelaki muda itu mengenakan kacamata hitam_.

"Benarkah? Kau tanggap juga rupanya. Boleh kulihat?" tanya Misa.

"Tentu," asisten itu menyerahkan foto ketiga surat itu yang sudah dicetak.

Misa membaca surat-surat itu dengan seksama.

"Surat-surat itu kusut karena walikota meremasnya kuat-kuat."

"Maaf, aku terlalu kesal," walikota tersenyum kikuk.

Misa mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kurang lebih ketiga surat itu memiliki inti yang sama dengan surat keempat.

"Aku akan menyimpan foto-foto ini dan surat keempatnya," kata Misa yang dijawab anggukan kepala orang-orang yang ada di sana. "Tidak masalahkan bila kuambil foto-foto ini?" tanya Misa pada sang asisten.

"Tidak masalah".

"Bagus".

…

Misa membaca surat-surat itu dengan seksama. Pukul berapa sekarang? Pukul 10.00 malam. Misa merapikan sura-surat itu lalu menyimpannya. _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya untuk _sedikit jalan-jalan_ bukan?

Udara malam musim gugur terasa sangat dingin. Misa memakai kaos putih yang dirangkap jaket hitam bertudung dan _legging_ hitam tiga perempat. Jangan lupakan sepatu _sneakers_ sebagai alas kaki. Kalau boleh jujur Misa tidak membawa baju banyak, hanya sekadarnya. Ia membawa sebuah koper dan sebuah ransel hitam dari Amerika sana. Tentu saja karena ia ke Jepang untuk bekerja bukan liburan. Dan satu tas punggung itu hanya berisi alat-alat yang berguna untuk misinya. Sekali lagi, ia sedang bekerja. Dan inilah yang biasanya dibawa para agen lapangan.

Misa berjalan menuju luar kediaman walikota yang bisa dibilang luas itu. Dan udara dingin langsung menerpa dirinya. _Huft._ Misa lalu mulai berjalan melilingi rumah itu.

Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh taman yang sangat indah. Klo ia tidak salah walikota beberapa generasi sebelumnyalah yang membuat taman ini. Yah, selera yang bagus. _Go green_. Misa berjalan dengan santai. Dan terlihat beberapa penjaga juga berkeliling menjaga keamanan rumah, sang walikota benar-benar khawatir rupanya. Tentu saja, **kelompok itu** dalangnya sih. Siapa yang tidak bakal takut?

Misa sudah mengelilingi rumah itu. Aman sih. Tapi, Misa merasa masih belum ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin melihat bintang ide yang bagus.

…

Hari esoknya tidak ada yang spesial. Shiina harus pergi ke sekolah. Walikota akan rapat seharian dan sang istri, Shiona, memiliki jadwal mengunjungi beberapa panti asuhan. Dan disinilah Misa, duduk diam di kediaman walikota. Ooh, jangan khawatir. Misa sudah menyelipkan kamera pengitai super kecil pada mereka.

Saat ini Misa mengamati mereka dari _laptop_ nya. Walikota terlihat membahas pendapatan daerah. Shiona nampak menjabat tangan beberapa anak kecil yang nampak sumringah. Dan Shiina sedang pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Tidak ada yang istimewah, untuk saat ini.

Doumoto Shiina memasuki kediman walikota dengan badan letih. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sebelum _Alice_ muncul.

"Bagaimana di sekolah?" tanya _Alice_.

"Lumayan baik. Tidak buruk," Shiina bisa dibilang anak pemalu dan berbicara dengan _Alice_ yang merupakan orang baru membuatnya sangat gugup.

"Begitu ya, kau tidak menemui gangguan?".

"Hmm, tidak".

Tentu saja Misa alias _Alice_ itu tau karena ia mengawasi Shiina seharian. Yah sekedar basa-basi tidak masalah bukan?

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau pasti lelah," Misa lalu berbalik.

"Baik".

Misa sedang berkeliling saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar nyanyian dari kamar Shiina. Ini suara Shiina. Dengan perlahan Misa membuka kamar Shiina tanpa diketahui gadis itu. Sepertinya ia sedang menyanyi opera. Dan suara Shiina benar-benar merdu. Tapi nampak sekali kalau ia selama ini berlatih sendirian. Mungkin orang tuanya tidak tau bahwa anak mereka memiliki bakat ini.

Shiina sudah selesai menyanyi. Hatinya terasa ringan seolah-olah terbang di udara. Ia baru saja akan membalikkan badannya saat terkejut melihat Misa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"A…Alice…".

Misa diam memandangi gadis itu.

"Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi opera?" tanya Misa.

Doumoto Shiina nampak terlonjak. Ia tak tau harus bilang ya atau tidak. Harus jujur atau bohong. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Tak apa. Jujur saja," kata Misa. Shiina nampak berpikir sejenak. "Ya".

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?".

"Sejak _otosan_ pertama kali mengajakku ke gedung opera. Waktu aku masih kecil". Ini aneh. _Alice_ adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui ini.

"Dan sejak saat itu kau berlatih sendirian?".

Shiina mengangguk sebelum terlonjak.

"Da…darimana kau tau aku berlatih sendirian?".

Misa hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tapi senyum itu memiliki banyak arti. Dan senyum itu masih Doumoto Shiina ingat tiga tahun kemudian.

"Bicaralah pada ayahmu. Ia pasti mengerti," kata Misa sebelum berbalik dan menghilang.

"Pada _Otosan…?"_.

…

Malam itu seperti biasa Misa berkeliling di luar rumah walikota. Ah, ini sudah hari kedua sejak ia berbincang dengan Shiina mengenai hobinya. Dan Misa tidak tau apakah gadis itu sudah berbicara dengan ayahnya atau belum. Yah, akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat sibuk. Terutama sang walikota. Ia selalu rapat bahkan kemarin tidak sempat pulang. Misa maklumi itu. Dan sinilah perannya sekarang. Sebagai _bodyguard_ di rumah ini.

Misa baru saja berbelok saat mendengar sebuah suara. Insting agen-nya menyuruhnya sembunyi—dan itu refleks dilakukannya. _Siapa? Tidak mungkin para penjaga._ Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.39 malam. Dan semua penghuni rumah—kecuali Misa dan para penjaga, sudah tertidur. _Siapa?_

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seseorang turun ah tidak, melompat turun dari pohon. _Ia orang yang terlatih_. Misa bisa tau itu dari caranya melompat turun dan tak menimbulkan suara saat mendarat di atas tanah.

Orang misterius itu terdiam sebentar melihat kameranya. _Jangan-jangan…_ Misa mendecih. Di mana para penjaga yang berpatroli itu saat ini. Sosok misterius itu akhirnya bergerak. Ia berlari.

Tak mau kalah, Misa juga ikut berlari. Tanpa bersuara tentunya. Sosok itu kemudian bersembunyi dengan gesit saat melihat cahaya senter para penjaga yang berpatroli. Sial, Misa—yang juga bersembunyi—tak bisa mengharapkan mereka sekarang. Setelah para penjaga itu pergi, sosok itu bergerak lagi dan Misa tau dengan pasti tujuannya, _keluar._ Misa sangat ingin menangkap orang itu tapi ia tau justru itu adalah tindakan sembrono. Sekali lagi orang itu terlatih, ia nampak sering menyusup dan lagi ini malam. Misa yang belum tau seluk beluk rumah ini dengan benar pasti dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Dan orang itu akan berhasil lolos. Dan peluang Misa menangkapnya semakin kecil.

Sosok itu melompati pagar dengan mudahnya. Dan berlari begitu saja.

Misa juga melompati pagar itu. Tapi ia diam di atasnya. Sebentar lagi orang itu akan mendekati lampu jalan. Dan bayangannya semakin jelas. Ia masih remaja, sosok itu. Dan lampu menyinari wajahnya.

 _Orang itu…_

 _Soru._

 _…_

Misi ini semakin menarik.

Dan Misa dapat menduga alasan Soru berada di sana malam kemarin. _Menguntit Shiina, huh_. Misa berjalan dengan tenang namun dengan langkah yang cepat. Sekarang pukul 10.00 pagi dan walikota hanya mempunyai waktu 15 menit untuk berbicara dengannya. Karena itu Misa harus cepat. Sekarang atau gagal. Misa lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," jawab walikota. Misa langsung membuka pintu.

"Ah, Alice. Ada apa?".

Misa sudah menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya malam itu. Dan meminta sang walikota—yang saat itu mulai naik darah, untuk tenang dan mengikuti siasat Misa. Nah, pertama-tama, mari duduk dan memulai pertandingan ini dengan kepala dingin.

 _"Pertama-tama, saya ingin anda menambah jumlah pasukan yang patroli tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan para penjaga tidak boleh tau mengapa. Saya tau ini gila tapi, anda bisa berpura-pura paranoid akan keselamatan putri anda sehingga orang akan menganggap itu wajar dan tidak curiga sedikit pun"_.

.

.

.

Misa sedang berpikir. Apa yang dilakukan Soru di sana? Kemarin selama seharian penuh Misa blusukan di taman kediaman walikota agar mengerti dengan jelas seluk beluk taman itu. Dan dari sana ia menemukan sebuah fakta. Tempat Misa memergoki Soru diam-diam, dekat dengan kamar Shiina. Pohon tempat Soru melompat itu tepat di dekat jendela kamar Shiina. Tapi, jangan bilang klo Soru mengabadikan Shiina yang sedang tidur. Misa bergidik karenanya. _Dasar maniak._

Dan ini sudah seminggu sejak ia memergoki Soru.

Dan tercatat sudah dua kali Soru menghampiri rumah ini. Dan selama dua kali itulah Misa mengobservasi tingkah laku Soru. Untuk keberhasilan misi. Dan sudah beberapa kali Misa mampir ke kamar Shiina untuk mendengarkan gadis itu menyanyi. Suara gadis itu semakin bagus saja. Dan mereka sudah semakin akrab. Dan tanpa Misa ketahui, Shiina yang adalah anak tunggal mulai menganggap Misa sebagai kakaknya.

Misa saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Terlalu lama mengurung diri walaupun untuk misi sekalipun tidaklah baik. Misa bahkan tidak sempat lari pagi seperti biasanya. Ia sedang melihat sekeliling saat melihat seseorang…

"Ruby…!".

"Alice…!".

Seru mereka bersamaan lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Kupikir kau berada di Osaka," kata Misa.

"Targetku menuju Tokyo, aku tak mungkin melepaskannya bukan?" kata Ruby.

"Begitu rupanya. Memangnya apa misimu?" tanya Misa.

"Aku mengejar beberapa anggota dari **kelompok itu** ," jelas Ruby.

"Ini konyol tapi, sepertinya **kelompok itu** yang mempertemukan kita," kekeh Misa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya, _Soru_ …" bisik Misa. Mata Ruby nampak membulat.

"Oke, ini benar-benar gila. Tapi, aku bertugas melacak kakak lelakinya," Ruby menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam.

" _Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"._

…

"Jadi begitu perkembangan misi kalian?" bos yang memberikan Misa misi berkata.

 _"Ya"_.

"Baiklah, baiklah, itu ide yang bagus. Kalian boleh melakukannya".

 _"Baik, terima kasih, bos"_. Dan sambungan terputus.

Sang bos nampak bersandar pada kursinya. Dua misi yang berbeda namun tanpa sengaja berketerkaitan. Lalu lebih menguntungkan jika menggabungkannya.

"Ide yang bagus, Alice, Ruby".

 **To be continue**

Saya telah kembali~

Ada yang merindukan? #GakAda

Chapter kali ini sengaja saya buat agak panjang supaya _filler_ (?)nya Misa gak kepanjangan :v ntar kalian bosen bacanya #MenyendiriDiPojokan…

Ngomong-ngomong udah mau Jumat Agung sama Paskah ya. Saya, Avery Emmeline, mengucapkan Selamat Paskah bagi yang merayakan ya~.

 **Akashi** **: lanjut thor, penasaran ama misinya misa..btw ganbatte !**

 _Yoi, udh lanjut. Akhirnya berhasil membuat orang penasaran juga #NangisHaru… Sip, saya jadi makin semangat…! Ngomong-ngomong ini Akashi yang sama kyk di chap 6? Klo iya, makasih sudah mereview lagi~_

 _Special thanks to_ Gery O Donut, Akashi, Erna degreen, dan _para silent reader!_

 ** _See you in next chapter~!_**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

Kemampuan menyanyi Shiina semakin bagus saja. Misa yang selalu melihatnya mengakuinya. "Apakah kau pernah pergi ke opera lagi?" tanya Misa.

"Terakhir aku pergi 2 tahun yang lalu".

Misa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana suaraku?" tanya Shiina malu-malu.

"Semakin meningkat". Shiina merasa ingin meloncat kegirangan. Tapi itu ia urungkan. Ia hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku permisi dulu," Misa baru saja berbalik saat suara Shiina menghentikannya.

"A…apakah besok kau senggang?".

Misa menatap Shiina. "Um… tidak".

"Maukah besok kau pergi menemaniku ke pertunjukan _ballet_? Salah satu sahabatku akan menjadi _ballerina_ di sana," Shiina bertanya dengan gugup. _Bodohnya aku. Alice pasti sibuk_.

Misa nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kurasa pertunjukan _ballet_ adalah ide yang bagus," jawaban Misa di luar dugaan Shiina yang saat ini tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih".

…

"Jadi, kapan maniak itu datang?" tanya Ruby yang saat ini berada di kamar Misa yang berada di kediaman walikota. "Entahlah, ia datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya," Misa menggelengkan kepala. Yang saat ini dua agen itu bicarakan adalah Soru. "Seperti pencuri, huh?" dengus Ruby. "Jika kita beruntung bisa saja ia kemari sekarang," kata Misa. "Mengapa tidak kita coba peruntungan kita?" tawar Ruby. Misa tersenyum. "Ayo".

Kedua agen ahli itu mengendap-endap di taman kediaman walikota. Misa merasa jika suatu saat nanti ia berganti pekerjaan, menjadi pencuri bukan hal mustahil baginya dan Ruby. Dan bagi Soru tentunya. "Mari kita lihat," bisik Ruby saat mereka sudah dekat kamar Shiina yang terletak di lantai dua. "Kurasa kita beruntung," Misa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Soru.

"Ah, kamera itu…" bisik Misa.

"Untuk memfoto diam-diam, huh? Privasiku sebagai wanita merasa terganggu," Ruby dan Misa saat ini sedang bersembunyi untuk mengawasi Soru.

"Dia mulai memanjat pohon," bisik Misa.

"Dia kira Romeo & Juliet apa," dengus Ruby, kesal.

"Dia sudah di atas. Dia mengeluarkan kameranya," seru Misa pelan.

"Dia sudah gila!".

"Itu yang kupikirkan saat awal melihatnya".

Dan kedua agen itu sudah 30 menit mengawasi Soru.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ruby.

"12. 53," bisik Misa.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kira-kira?".

"Aku yakin dia sudah tertidur".

"Sial, di mana para penjaga saat ini?".

"Aku sudah menambah personil. Tapi tetap saja kecolongan".

"Dasar pasukan tak berguna!".

"Lihat, dia melompat turun!".

Kedua agen itu melihat Soru menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sebelum lari.

"Kita tak perlu menangkapnya," kata Ruby.

"Tentu, aku ingin menunggu saat yang pas," kata Misa. Kedua agen itu tersenyum bersama.

…

"Jadi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya sama sekali?" tanya Ruby ditelepon.

 _"Tidak, ini sangat aneh. Ia tidak menunjukan aktivitas seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia seperti menghilang begitu saja"_.

"Sial," umpat Ruby. Ia lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dengan kasar.

"Sial, sial, siaaallll," Ruby menggeram frustasi.

"Ada apa?" Misa yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran bertanya.

"Si kakak! Ia tidak nampak sama sekali akhir-akhir ini," Ruby nampak kesal.

" _O… okay_ ," Misa nampak ngeri karena telah menganggu Ruby yang sedang kesal.

"Ini sudah 3 minggu si kakak tidak muncul. Sial, aku ingin segera menangkap Soru—si adik, dan memaksanya mengatakan padaku di mana kakak sialannya yang tersayang itu!" umpat Ruby.

Si kakak yang dimaksud adalah kakak lelaki dari Soru, target Misa saat ini. Dari desas-desus yang beredar di _underground_ nama sang kakak adalah Satoshi. Dan ia juga masih muda sekaligus pewaris salah satu dari 13 klan pembentuk **kelompok itu**. Singkatnya, di masa depan ia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin klan. Dan itu mengerikan. Sekaligus berbahaya.

Ruby tiba-tiba melompat dan selonjoran di kasur Misa dengan cueknya. Yah, mereka beruntung. Kediaman walikota saat ini sedang sepi. Keluarga Doumoto pergi karena memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Misa merasa perlu mengajak Ruby berjalan-jalan untuk memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang kacau.

"Tertarik mencari udara segar?".

Ruby membuka mata _hazel_ nya dan menatap tajam Misa.

"Kebanyakan udara di perkotaan sudah tercemari polusi," kata Ruby tajam yang membuat Misa serba salah. _Ugh_ …

"Tapi, idemu boleh juga," suara Ruby melunak. _Fiiuuuhhh…_

…

"Kurasa aku perlu membeli minuman hangat," kata Ruby.

Saat ini mereka berada di tengah kota. Untuk mencari udara segar. Dan udara musim gugur membuat Ruby sangat ingin membeli minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan perutnya.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Misa. Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah _café_.

"Ini pesanan anda," kata petugas kasir _café_ itu dengan ramah. Ruby lantas membayar pesanannya lalu pergi keluar ke arah Misa yang menunggunya di luar.

"Ah, hangatnya," kata Ruby setelah meminum seteguk _coffe latte_ nya.

"Aku setuju," begitu juga dengan Misa yang meminum _choco latte_ nya.

"Kau benar-benar pecinta coklat," kata Ruby saat melihat minum Misa.

" _Coffe latte_ juga favoritku," kata Misa.

"Aku yakin kau meminumnya 1:3 dengan susu coklat," tebak Ruby. Misa terdiam. "Ya, bisa dibilang".

Kedua agen ahli itu asyik berbincang sambil berjalan di tengah kota saat tiba-tiba Misa terlonjat kaget. _"Soru"_. Mendengar apa yang digumamkan Misa, Ruby segera mengikuti arah pandang Misa.

Nampaklah seorang remaja berusia kira-kira enam belas tahun dengan pakaian kasual layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon memainkan _smartphone_ nya. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan anak itu kecuali fakta bahwa ia adalah Soru, anggota **kelompok itu**.

Misa dan Ruby saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk bersamaan. _Kita dekati dia._

Misa dan Ruby bercanda tawa layaknya anak muda pada umumnya dan berlagak seolah tanpa sengaja berhenti di sisi lain pohon tempat Soru berdiri. Tiba-tiba hp Soru bordering. Wajah Soru nampak kesal lalu menerima telepon itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apa maumu, kak?". Jantung Misa dan Ruby serasa berhenti berdetak. _Kak? Satoshi kah?_ Soru melanjutkan percakapan itu. "Itu bukan urusanmu apakah aku pergi atau tidak. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," _Wah, kasar sekali_. Misa dan Ruby mendengarkan dengan serius. "Persetan denganmu. Aku ingin bebas. Aku lelah denganmu," sedetik kemudian Soru memutus sambungan telepon itu dengan kasar. _Persis seperti Ruby tadi_ , pikir Misa.

"Dasar sok! Padahal dirinya sendiri juga pergi tanpa jejak masih saja sok mengaturku," Soru meluapkan amarahnya. Misa dan Ruby memasang telinga dengan tajam. Ni anak sadar gak sih kalau dia anak keluarga kriminal terkenal? Bisa dengan tenangnya ngoceh di tempat umum. Biasanya kan orang macam mereka—juga macam Misa dan Ruby, gak bakal sesumbar kayak gini. Misa dan Ruby kagum dengan 'kenekatan' Soru.

Keadaan lalu menjadi hening. Misa yang curiga melirik Soru sekilas karena ia lebih dekat dengan Soru daripada Ruby. Dan mata Misa melotot.

Sempak! Malah liat-liat foto(curian) Shiina!

Misa merasa ingin sekali menabok Soru. Udah ngoceh gak jelas di temapt terbuka, sekarang liat foto nyuri-nyurinya Doumoto Shiina. Dasar remaja labil sejati! Atau psikopat? Misa pusing memikirkan semua itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ruby yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang Soru lakukan.

"Dasar remaja labil," maki Misa dengan pelan.

"A… apa?!" Ruby menatap Misa bingung.

Kurang lebih kedua agen itu mengawasi Soru selama 15 menit sebelum Soru pergi dan dari kejauhan Misa dan Ruby bisa melihat ada mobil serba hitam yang menjemputnya.

"Sudah hanya begitu saja? Penonton kecewa!" kata Ruby begitu mereka berada di dalam kereta untuk pulang.

"Hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Mau bagaimana lagi," kata Misa kalem.

"Cih, anak itu," kata Ruby garang. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya, Misa tau dengan pasti bahwa Ruby mengharapkan adanya informasi mengenai Satoshi.

Tiba-tiba pengumuman bahwa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan terdengar.

"Ayo, aku tidak mau stasiunnya terlewat," kata Ruby begitu pintu kereta terbuka. Misa hanya mengangguk saja.

Ruby baru saja membeli sebungkus roti hangat saat mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"KYAAAAAAAA! Orang mesum!".

Ruby menoleh ke arah teriakan itu. Beberapa petugas stasiun nampak mengejar seorang pria. Ruby bersiap-siap. Begitu lelaki mesum itu mendekat ke arahnya…

 **BUAAAAKKKK!**

Ruby menendang orang itu dengan teknik beladirinya hingga lelaki mesum itu terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras.

…

Misa baru saja kembali dari toilet saat terkejut melihat Ruby bersama beberapa petugas stasiun. _Ada apa?_ Misa mendekat kepada Ruby. Misa dapat melihat beberapa petugas itu membungkuk pada Ruby—yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Ruby, lalu pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Misa. Ruby membalikan badan.

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya membantu mereka menangkap orang mesum," kata Ruby santai. "Orang-orang Jepang benar-benar kurang siaga. Bisa-bisanya kecolongan sama orang mesum".

Misa melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Ayo, kita harus pulang. Satu jam lagi Shiina akan pulang".

 **To be continue**

Halo~ ada yang merindukan saya? #gak ada. Oke, ganti pertanyaan. Ada yang merindukan fiction ini? #krik #mojoksendiri.

Iya, saya tau saya lama gak update lagi T_T… apaboleh buat, di RL saya sangat sibuk. Manalagi laptop sempet dibegal bokap :v. Begitu balik, saya malah amnesia mau ngetik apa #plak.

Bersamaan dengan update ini, saya mau **ijin hiatus**. Klo sempet, saya usahain update. Maunya sih gak hiatus tapi, keterlambatan update ini sudah membuktikan kepada saya klo saya harus hiatus dulu sampe beberapa bulan ke depannya. Mungkin Juli/Agustus saya baru _free_. Jangan tanya kenapa, saya juga heran kok tumben sibuk begini. Apalagi habis ujian bulan depan saya harus pulkam #GakAdaInternetBuatUpdate, sebelum pulkam harus _graduation_ di sekolah #PisahSamaAdekKelas dan kesibukan lainnya #hiks...

Karena itulah saya mau bilang, rindukan saya ya~ #dibakar. Klo gak mau rinduin saya rinduin aja **The Uchihas, abang Itachi, akang Sasuke, mas Naruto, mbak Sakura, dan non Misa~~** klo mau juga boleh tagih update—klo sempat saya pasti uppp. Satu hal yang pasti. Saya pasti merindukan kalian dan review kalian.

See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

 **Avery Emmeline present:**

 **The Uchiha**

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

Doumoto Shiina memandangi tampilan dirinya di cermin. Ia bolak-balik membalikan badannya. Ia memandangi cermin itu lagi lalu pergi ketika merasa penampilannya sudah OK. Hari ini ia dan Alice akan pergi ke pertunjukan _ballet_ yang salah satu _ballerina-_ nya adalah sahabatnya.

Shiina lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Alice/Misa.

"Uhm… Alice, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Shiina basa basi. Pintu lalu terbuka dan Misa muncul dengan pakaian kasual yang rapi dan sopan. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Gedung pertunjukan itu tidaklah jauh sehingga Misa dan Shiina tidak perlu cepat-cepat pergi. "Pertunjukan apa yang akan kita lihat?" tanya Misa.

" _The Nutcracker_ ," jawab Shiina.

 **The Nutcracker**

Pada suatu malam Natal, keluarga Stahlbaums mengadakan pesta. Di acara itu, mereka kedatangan tamu bernama Drosselmeyer. Untuk Clara, putri Stahlbaums, Drosselmeyer memberikan hadiah sebuah alat pemecah kacang berkulit keras yang berbentuk boneka. _Nutcracker_ , begitu boneka itu disebut.

Usai pesta, Clara tidur dan dalam mimpinya ia bertemu dengan boneka Nutcrackernya yang menjelma menjadi komandan boneka prajurit yang hidup. Nutcracker dan pasukannya bertempur melawan Raja tikus dan gerombolannya. Raja tikus tewas, Nutcracker menang dan berubah menjadi pangeran.

Masih dalam mimpinya, Clara bertualang ke Negeri Salju dan Negeri Kembang Gula, ditemani pangeran jelmaan boneka Nutcracker. Tarian Peri Kembang Gula berdua dengan Pangeran Cavalier mengantar Clara bangun dari tidurnya dan mengakhiri mimpinya.

Kurang lebih begitulah sinopsis The Nutcracker yang Misa ingat. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki waktu luang untuk pergi ke pertunjukan seperti ini.

"Alice, ayo! Kereta kita sebentar lagi akan tiba," kata Shiina semangat.

"Ya, ayo," jawab Misa.

8 menit kemudian Misa dan Shiina sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Alice, liat. Lima belas menit lagi pertunjukan akan mulai," Shiina melihat jam tangannya. "Kurasa sekarang lebih baik kita memilih tempat," kata Misa tenang. Shiina nampak diam sebentar. "Kau benar. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo segera pilih kursi!" seru Shiina bersemangat. Misa hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Shiina. Padahal kemarin ia masih diam ketakutan tapi sekarang sudah semangat tanpa beban. Dasar masa muda. Selalu penuh dengan semangat.

…

Sementara itu…

 _"_ _Ruby in here…"_

 _"_ _So, Ruby, what you get?"._

Ruby menghela napasnya. Ia sudah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini cepat atau lambat. Dan lidah Ruby rasanya terlalu kaku untuk berbicara.

"Tidak ada. Satoshi tak terlihat di mana pun," jawab Ruby. Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Ini bukan salahmu. Semua laporan menyatakan ia tak nampak di mana pun."_

" _Yeah_ , karena itulah yang memang terjadi," kata Ruby.

 _"_ _Lalu, bagimana dengan adiknya?"_.

"Soru? Kemarin tanpa sengaja kami bertemu dengannya. Dan dari sana kami juga mendengar bahwa ia juga tak tau di mana kakaknya berada," jelas Ruby.

 _"_ _Begitukah? Baiklah, lanjutkan misimu seperti biasa bersama agen Alice._ "

"Dimengerti."

…

[ _Now playing… Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy- Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky]_

"Ah, Alice. Lihat! Anak yang dipinggir itu!" Shiina berbisik dan menunjuk seorang _ballerina_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Misa.

"Dia temanku itu. Si penari _ballet_ ," bisik Shiina bersemangat. Misa melihat mata remaja satu itu nampak berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Ia menari dengan baik," jawab Misa.

"Tentu saja, ia sudah menari sejak berusia enam tahun! Aku bahkan kagum dengannya. Ia selalu menari di rumahnya," jelas Shiina mengebu-gebu. "Aku akan menemuinya setelah selesai pentas."

Misa menyeringai sedikit. "Kurasa sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan berakhir."

"Ooh, anak-anak. Aku tak mampu berkata lagi. Pertunjukan kita sukses besar!" seru instruktur _ballet_ mengebu-gebu yang disambut sorakan riang para penari-penarinya.

"Heiiiiiiiii," teriak Shiina dengan semangat lalu memeluk sahabatnya. "Pertunjukanmu sukses. Kau menari dengan sangat baik."

"Shiina, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang."

Selagi Shiina berbincang dengan sahabatnya, Misa sedang berdiri di luar sebelum sebuah telepon datang.

 _Private number…_

Misa lantas menerima telepon itu.

" _Alice, is that you_?" suara Ruby terdengar dari seberang.

" _Yeah, of course_. Ada apa?" tanya Misa.

" _Are you free? Tidak ada orang di dekatmu 'kan_?".

"Ya," jawab Misa sambil berjalan ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

" _Thanks, God. I need your help_ ".

…

Shiina sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya saat sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari temanku. Maaf, aku pergi tanpa mengabarimu. Keadaannya sangat gawat. Aku harus segera pergi. Jadi, pulanglah ke rumah sendiri dan berhati-hatilah._

 _Alice_

"Ada apa, Shiina?" tanya sahabat Shiina.

"Ah, tidak. Apakah kau luang? Mau pergi bareng gak?" tanya Shiina.

…

Di lain tempat Misa nampak berlari sekuat tenaganya.

 _"_ _Bantuanku? Tapi, kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku baru saja mendapat kabar akan adanya transaksi besar-besaran. Narkoba, alat peledak, dan senapan! Bayangkan!"._

 _"_ _A… apa kau bilang?!"._

 _"_ _Karena itulah cepatlah kemari. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Agen lain sudah dipanggil tapi itu tidaklah cukup"._

 _"_ _Baiklah aku akan ke sana"._

…

" _Tadaima_ ~" kata Shiina begitu sampai di rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Tadi ia terlalu asik jalan bareng sahabatnya.

" _Okaeri_ , lho kamu sendirian? Kukira kau pergi dengan Alice," Doumoto Shiona, sang ibu, bertanya.

"Awalnya begitu. Tapi, di tengah jalan Alice harus pergi. Katanya keadaannya gawat," jelas Shiina.

"Dasar, dia melalaikan tugasnya!" kecam Shiona.

" _Okaasan_ berlebihan ah. Sudah syukur-syukur agen sekelas Alice datang untuk kita. Jadi wajar saja jika ia harus pergi sebentar karena ada panggilan," kata Shiina tenang. Shiona nampak terdiam.

"Tidak biasanya kamu membela orang asing," komentar Shiona.

"Habis… Alice orangnya menyenangkan sih. Jadinya cepat akrab. Yah walaupun ia sedikit pendiam," kata Shiina. Shiona terkikik. "Baguslah kalau sudah akrab".

" _Berita terkini._ _Siang tadi kepolisian Jepang berhasil menggagalkan sebuah transaksi narkoba. Semua anak buahnya berhasil ditangkap namun sang pemimpin berhasil kabur dengan luka-luka. Polisi saat ini masih melacak keberadaan sang pemimpin,_ " terdengar pembawa acara menyampaikan berita.

"Alice, kamu gak papa? Tadi kamu tergores peluru waktu penyergapan 'kan?" tanya Ruby. "Aku gak papa kok. Cuma luka gores ringan. Lukaku juga sudah di tangani. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Kakimu sempat terkilir 'kan?" tanya Misa. "Sudah ditangani kok. Sekarang sudah normal lagi," jawab Ruby. "Syukurlah," kata Misa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tadi transaksi besar-besaran sih. Untung kita udh terlatih. Jadi cuma luka gores dan terkilir. Coba tidak. Luka kita pasti lebih parah," Ruby menghempaskan dirinya di sofa seberang Misa.

" _Polisi menghimbau warga untuk segera melapor bila melihat tersangka yang kabur_."

"Jadi cuma polisi Jepang yang diceritakan?" tanya Ruby sambil melihat berita.

"Namanya juga _secret agent_. Bekerja diam-diam hasil cukup terima dalam hati," kata Misa.

" _Alice, Ruby_ ," seorang memanggil. Misa dan Ruby lantas menoleh pada orang yang memanggil mereka.

" _Boss_."

…

" _Nice work, Alice, Ruby_."

" _Thanks, boss_ ," kata Misa dan Ruby kompak.

" _I'm proud of you, guys. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Kerja kalian sangat bagus, pertahankan_ ".

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, _boss_ ," kata Ruby santai. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

 _"_ _Kita mendapat banyak informasi dari penyergapan tadi. Tapi, tetap saja sang pemimpin-lah yang tau lebih banyak. Ah, ada juga satu informasi tentang Satoshi."_

Jantung Ruby serasa mau meloncat. _Ini dia. Informasi tentang Satoshi._

"Apa informasinya, _boss_ ?"

" _Satoshi memang tidak menampakan diri. Tapi ia tetap berhubungan dengan mereka melalui telepon."_

…

"Kau dengar itu, Alice?" Misa dapat merasakan semangat Ruby yang membara saat ini. " _Ia tidak benar hilang… Satoshi-ku tidak benar-benar hilang. Ia berada di suatu tempat dan mengawasi dari sana._ Kau dengar itu 'kan?" kata Ruby terbakar semangat yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Ya, aku dengar itu, Ruby. Aku dengar sama seperti apa yang kau dengar," kata Misa kalem, seperti biasa. "Tunggu saja, Satoshi. Aku akan menemukanmu dan menarikmu keluar dari sangkarmu yang nyaman itu," Oke, sekarang Ruby terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan di mana kekasih tersayangnya itu bersembunyi. Jujur saja, Misa sedikit merinding di sebelahnya.

"Ruby, kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang," langkah Misa tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Ruby.

"Doumoto Shiina…"

"Ah, benar dia. Pergilah, dan seret si adik itu kehadapanku. Aku yakin kakaknya yang tersayang itu pasti akan menyelamatkannya," Ruby melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Misa yang ada di belakang.

…

Malam itu Doumoto Shiina sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Saat menggosok rambutnya ia menyadari satu hal. _Alice belum pulang_. Ia harap Alice tidak apa-apa. Saat berpikir itulah ia menyadari sesuatu. _Ia tidak pernah meletakan amplop di jendelanya._ Dan hanya satu orang yang pernah melakukannya sebanyak empat kali…

Soru…

Dengan jantung berdetak kencang Shiina berlari ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dan nampaklah sebuah amplop surat terhimpit di antara jendela kamarnya. Dengan tangannya berkeringat dingin, Shiina mengambil surat itu dari jendelanya.

Amplop surat itu kosong seperti biasa. Justru yang menakutkan adalah isinya. Dengan perasaan was-was, Shiina membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

 _To my dearest, Shiina..._

Mengapa makin banyak orang mengganggu akhir-akhir ini? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi begitu juga denganmu 'kan, Shiina? Kau nampak seperti Rapunzel yang terkurung di menara. Dan akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu keluar dari menara laknat itu. Berkali-kali aku sudah memperingatimu dan kau menggangapnya angin lalu.

Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak main-main lagi, kau **harus** mengikuti apa yang kukatakan. Sabtu besok pergilah ke restoran Kodai pukul tujuh malam. Sendirian, tanpa pengawal satu pun, dan tidak ada yang boleh tau ke mana kau akan pergi. Dan jangan lupa untuk tampil secantik mungkin. Lihat saja nanti jika kau lari dari kenyataan.

 **Soru**

Jantung Shiina serasa berhenti berdetak. Akhirnya datang juga saat-saat yang paling ditakutinya. Di mana ia tidak akan bisa mengandalkan ayahnya, ibunya, para pengawal, dan _Alice_. Mata Shiina nampak berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba Shiina menyadari sesuatu. Tidak hanya surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Shiina membuka amplop itu. Dan beberapa foto terjatuh.

Foto ayah dan ibunya. Dengan beberapa coretan spidol merah dan gambar lingkaran kecil di bagian kepala mereka. Di dekat lingkaran kecil itu ada sebuah tulisan "TARGET" dengan spidol merah. Shiina melihat beberapa foto itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan di foto terakhir. "Kuingatkan lagi, janganlah lari dari kenyataan" tertulis di sana menggunakan spidol merah.

Tanpa sadar air mata Shiina meluncur deras. Ia menangis dalam diam selama 20 menit sebelum bangkit dengan raut wajah tertegar yang pernah ia tunjukan. Ia tau Soru adalah "musuh" tapi kata-kata "janganlah lari dari kenyataan" milik Soru menyadarkan sekaligus membangkitkan keberaniannya. Soru benar. Bukan waktunya ia duduk manis mengandalkan orang lain untuk mati demi dirinya. Ia bukanlah gadis kecil cengeng yang hanya bersembunyi di bayangan orang lain. Ia adalah Doumoto Shiina, gadis pemberani. Jika Alice bisa sekuat itu, mengapa ia tidak?

 **"** **Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Ia akan mengajarimu cara menjadi kuat sehingga kau bisa menjalani hidup dengan tegar. Tapi ia juga bisa membuatmu menjadi pengecut yang tak berguna. Semua itu dapat kau tentukan dengan bagaimana caramu menyikapinya".**

 **To be continue**

Hi, semuanya~~ #kecup satu-satu. Saya kembali~ Tapi, untuk sementara aja #plak. Update kali ini bukan berarti saya selesai hiatus lho. Justru saya menyempatkan diri selama berminggu-minggu buat nyicil chapter ini. Nah, sekarang sekalian saya mau ijin hiatus lagi ya. Klo sempet saya update lagi. Saya tunggu review dari kalian ya~ #bangunin silent reader.

 _See you in next chapter_ ~!


End file.
